


Somebody I Used to Know

by Trash_000



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adults, Age Difference, Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Students, past and future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_000/pseuds/Trash_000
Summary: Belle French and Robert Gold formed an unlikely friendship in their younger years. The four and a half year age gap made things difficult back then, but they managed just fine, until the time came that life separated them.Nearly two decades since she last saw Robert, Belle moves back to StoryBrooke to help her unhealthy, aging father and finds herself stuck reliving her past through memories. She believes her and Gold’s past is just that; past, and that she’ll never hear from him again. Little does she know he’s returned to StoryBrooke as well.Do sparks fly when they meet again? Will they go beyond the friendship they once had, or will they simply become strangers once more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I started writing this story somewhere in mid July, and finished the basic outline a month later. I’m very excited about this story, I personally really like it! Chapters may vary in length but will typically included one scene taking place in the past and one in the present with some possible exceptions later on.  
> Updates are not currently on any sort of schedule as my Editor and I have yet to work some things out, and have recently been experiencing some minor issues with our process. 
> 
> Anyway here’s chapter one of SIUK (or TM if you’d rather that) I sincerely hope you enjoy!  
> Comments and Feedback are welcomed! I want to hear your thoughts!

She’d been thirteen. Well, thirteen and a half if you’d have asked her at the time. It was late one evening, the second last week of June. Lately she’d spent the majority of her afternoons after school at her father’s flower shop, helping him tie up bouquets with pretty little bows, and was currently waiting for the store to be closed and locked up. 

She was sitting on a bench placed around the side of the corner-lot storefront with an open book in her lap. Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. The school said it was above the grade reading level but Belle didn’t care. Reading was a hobby, something fun, not a measurable chore. 

A soft click pulled her from her story and she looked to her left to see an older boy, much older to her at the time, taking a drag from a cigarette. He looked like a senior from the high school, and not one of the very nice ones she sometimes saw studying in small groups at the library, judging by his appearance. The back of his leather jacket was pressed flat against the brick of the building, an acid-washed denim clad leg propped up against the wall as he leaned against it. His brownish hair was an average medium length men’s cut, however messy in a sort of adorable way. He held a bouquet of twelve multicoloured roses, their colours red, pink, and lilac in one hand, and was shoving a lighter into his jacket’s pocket with the other. 

She eyed the flowers he held. Twelve meant the arrangement was more than likely for a lover. The colours told her his feelings for the girl he’d give them to likely ranged from mild enchantment to love. Belle knew flowers better than most young people in their age group and if she had to judge by the look of the guy alone, she’d assume he’d no idea what his bouquet meant. However, looking at the bouquet itself she could tell he knew more than he let off. Usually a man who didn’t know flowers would simply get red roses for his girl, not a multicoloured arrangement.

Her eyes wandered to his face and stopped on his lips as he brought his cigarette to them again for another hit. She frowned, however not necessarily in disapproval but rather in confusion. Smoking was bad for you. It was common knowledge nowadays that it lead to breathing problems and even lung diseases and cancer and yet, she couldn’t help but find it strangely attractive. She’d never suggest anyone to start smoking and would often tell her older friends that they should quit when she saw them pull out a lighter, but she found the action alluring in a weird way. 

“Want one?” 

She jumped at the sound of the deep accented voice, unaware that he’d caught her staring his way until that moment. She met his eyes and almost got lost in the sea of deep amber that they were. She took in his cocked brow and remembered she’d been asked a question. “P-Pardon?” She asked nervously. 

He took another drag and exhaled his cloud of smoke before asking again, enunciating to be sure he was understood through his brogue. “Do you want one?” 

“O-oh!” She bit her lower lip gently. How awkward was this? She’d been caught sort-of-eyeing an older boy and he thought she wanted a cigarette. “I-I… no, no! That isn’t uh…” she trailed off when she heard him chuckle. 

He stubbed out the cig on the brick and returned its remains to his case before plucking one of the lilac roses from his arrangement. He twirled the stem in his fingers, the flower bowing down before returning upright as he held it towards her. “For an enchanting young lass.” He said, a smirk pulling at his lips. 

“Oh.” She said once more. So he really did know flowers. She stared at him a moment before smiling lightly. “Thank you, but, you know she won’t like that it’s not a perfect dozen now.” Regardless she pulled the flower closer to herself and admired its colour.

He shrugged simply. “Eleven’s not bad. She won’t know the difference.” He eyed the book in her lap. “Austen, Huh? Isn’t that a bit difficult? What are ye? Fourteen?” His voice was calm and casual. He was clearly not meaning any harm and was just looking for a way to pass time.

She couldn’t help but blush at what she considered a double compliment. “Thirteen. My birthday’s in December.” She wasn’t about to say it, but this wasn’t the first time she’d been thought to be older than she was. People always told her she was quite mature, both in mind and appearance. “I’m Belle, and it’s not hard if you’re an avid reader.” She decided to introduce herself.

“Robert.” He supplied. “I just turned eighteen back in April.” His response was very casual. “You’ll be at S.H. this fall then, aye?” 

“StoryBrooke High? Yes, I’ll be a freshman.” She rose a brow his way. “I assume you’re graduating later this week?” 

He sighed and shook his head. “No. I fell behind. Repeating senior.” 

She would’ve continued the conversation with an assurance he’d push through this time around however… “Belle? C’mon Petal, let’s head home!” She heard her father’s call from around front.

She placed the stem of the flower he’d given her between the pages of her book to use as an impromptu bookmark, glad that it was thornless so it wouldn’t rip at the paper. She eyed the older boy as she stood. “Well, Robert, maybe I’ll see you around school in the fall then?” 

“Aye,” he replied, pushing off the wall. “Maybe.” He sent a curt wave her way as she skipped off back around the corner to meet her father and go home. 

——————

Belle sighed as she passed the ‘Welcome to StoryBrooke’ sign and she dismissed the memories of her early teen years. She had indeed seen the Robert boy again when she’d started High school. Quite frequently, actually, and they’d became pretty good friends for a while, but that was a little over twenty years ago now and they’d both left town long ago. She doubted she’d ever see him again, especially not here, so she might as well get any hopeful ideas out of her head now. 

She shouldn’t be thinking about old friends anyway. That’s not what she was back in StoryBrooke for. Her father, getting up in his years, and terribly unhealthy, needed her help around both his house and his shop after suffering a bad heart attack a few days ago. She’d be there a couple of months, a year at absolute most, until he either stabilized again or she could figure out a way to hire him a professional caretaker for an affordable price. 

As the bus drove through the town towards the station, she was surprised to see what had changed and what hadn’t. The little arcade was long gone and replaced by some sort of tailor and hat shop. There was a proper Walmart now, on the edge of town. The mayor’s office looked to have been redone relatively recently, as did the pier’s docks. But other than that, not much was new or all that different than she remembered. 

She recognized many of the shops and storefronts she saw. Granny’s was still up and kicking, the Rabbit Hole was still the only bar, the old drive-in theatre was somehow still in business, probably due to the town’s lack of cinema. The sign on Marco’s Hardware shop was still a little crooked, and surprisingly, Gold’s Antique and Pawn still stood, open and running. 

The last detail surprised her. Lindsay and Glynis Gold has been quite old and speaking about either closing down or selling to their nephew, Robert’s father, the year Belle had moved away. They should be well into their 80’s, completely unfit for keeping the business going now, and Malcolm Gold didn’t seem to be the type of man to keep something running longer than a few years. That man had been an awful alcoholic mess last Belle remembered and Belle had no interest in seeing him again. She made a mental note to stay away from Gold’s A&P unless necessary to avoid the possibility.

She collected her bags from the driver once they’d come to a stop and started pulling the luggage out from the holding area below and headed towards ‘Game of Thorns’. It was a nice May morning, nearing noon and she’d promised to help in the shop today. Besides, everything business in StoryBrooke was a short walk away and she was down for an opportunity to stretch her legs after hours spent in a bus seat. She could keep her bags in the back room while she and whoever else her father had at the shop worked the afternoon away. Her dad had called her earlier to say that his car had been left at the shop when he’d had his attack and he had a set of keys in his coat locker so she could drive it home. 

She walked into the shop, the little bell jangling as she pulled her luggage in. “Hello?” She called, noticing whoever was supposed to be here wasn’t behind the counter where they should be. 

“Hey!” A voice she’d not been expecting to hear responded before a man came from the back with a box of flower seeds. He plopped them on the counter next to another box. “Belle! Long time no see!” The man beamed. 

“Oh, Gaston. Hey.” She responded her voice flat. They had a troublesome past of their own that Belle didn’t like to think about. She’d learned to dislike the man before her in her younger years, as he’d seemed very set on getting in her pants back then, despite her many, many rejections. Hopefully he’d grown out of it during the last decade and a half. “What’re you doing here? I thought you’d planned on getting into-“

“The hunting and trapping industry?” The man cut her off. “Well yeah, I do that, but it doesn’t pay the bills and it’s off season for the big sellers. I’m in the mines Monday to Thursday, so that’s what gets me by, but when I heard poor old Moe was in need of some help, well, what kind of family friend would I be if I didn’t lend a hand?” 

Belle rose a brow as she pulled her bags into the back room. “Family friend? Who exactly are you friends with?” 

Gaston snatched one of the bags from her, assuming she needed his help. The action made Belle want to roll her eyes. Classic Gaston. “Why, you of course!” He laughed as if it were obvious. 

She gave him an odd look as she parked her luggage by her father’s locker. “We haven’t spoken in probably fifteen, no, sixteen years, Gaston. How am I, in anyway, your friend?” 

He tilted his head to the side “Well, we were pretty close back in school weren’t we? Surely that qualifies.”

She shrugged, retaking her bag from him and placing it next to the other two. “I mean, I guess?” She started unlocking her father’s locker so she could put her jacket in. “If you consider me rejecting you every other Wednesday as being ‘pretty close’ then, sure?” 

“Well I was a hormonal teen boy back then Belle!” Gaston chucked again. “You know how the friend zone affects teens right? I was… frustrated.” 

Belle actually rolled her eyes this time, because just… ‘What the hell?’... only Gaston would say something like that. “The latter I could tell. You were the only male ‘friend’ I had back then who acted in such a way.” She hung her coat and locked up the little door. “It was really gross, honestly.” 

“I’m sorry you felt that way, but to be fair, I was your only guy friend back then.” He went towards a cart full of bags of potting soil and started pushing it towards the front. “Could you shelve the seed packets while I deal with the heavy stuff, Doll? I’m clocking out in around an hour and then you’re on your own for the rest of the night. Ariel will be in with you throughout the week and I’ll be back next weekend.” 

Belle shook her head but decided it best not to fight with him that she was capable of more than shelving seeds right now. “I definitely had more male friends than just you.” She sighed “ And just where are you going that? You can’t stay until closing?”

The man spun to face her “I have a date tonight I have to get ready for. That’s all you need to know.” He told her. “And you had me and that pedo, Ronald or whatever. I wouldn’t really consider that guy a friend.” 

“Are you talking about Robert? He wasn’t a pedophile, Gaston! He was actually one of my best friends for a while!” She defended as she slid a box off the counter to do as she’d been asked.

Gaston heaved a few bags of soil up and dropped them heavily onto a pallet. “He was like, in his twenties Belle! If you saw a man in his twenties running around with a thirteen year old girl nowadays what would you think?” 

Belle sighed heavily. “He was a senior when we were freshmen. You’re exaggerating his age.” She started pulling packets from the first box. “Besides, he had a serious girlfriend the entire time I knew him. He wasn’t interested. You were honestly more perverted than him. You were always trying to get your hands up my skirt!” She shook her head. “But FYI, I had more guy friends than him too. I hung around Leroy and his gang quite a bit, and Mary Margaret’s boyfriend David, and while Ruby was seeing Archie during eleventh grade I was good enough friends with him.” 

The conversation went on about how guys with girls didn’t act the way he did because ‘they were already getting pussy’ or something along those terrible lines, and Belle pretended to listen as he swapped to instead tell her all about what he’d been doing since graduation. Luckily with the simplistic task of shelving the two boxes of flower seed packets alphabetically, the hour ticked by quickly enough that she could bear it. 

After Gaston left, the day went by stress-free with her arranging bouquets for the few people who’d called in orders for pick up or walked in to purchase pre-made ones. She closed up shop at 6pm and was out the door fifteen minutes later with all her things including a small bouquet of assorted pink flowers.

She had all her bags securely in the back of her father’s car and was just getting ready to walk around to the driver's side to get in when she heard a boy behind her let out a frustrated “Shit! I missed it! Frick!” 

She turned around to see a young teen boy with a mop of brown curls atop his head, likely around fourteen years old swearing at the shop door. He was obviously desperate for flowers after some young love fiasco. She felt a little bad for him and decided to see if she could help him. “Hey? Kid?!” She called and when he turned towards her she waved him over. “Hey, What’s the problem? Girl trouble?” 

The boy nodded quickly. “Oh yeah! I really screwed it up! She blocked my number! I need to make it up to her somehow! I need like fifteen roses or something, but the shop’s closed, and I am so screwed!”

Belle, although surprised that the boy knew that fifteen roses meant ‘forgive me’, sighed knowing she couldn’t just open the shop up for one desperate teen boy who likely didn’t have any money. “Alright, calm down. How about you tell me what happened. Maybe it’s not as bad as you think? Maybe I can help.” 

The boy anxiously looked over his shoulder as if expecting something to jump at him from behind. “Okay, but I don’t have much time.” He sighed. “I’m Neal, and I was texting my girlfriend, Emma, and she asked me under what circumstances I’d stop liking her and I said ‘If someone offered me a trillion dollars, that’s the only time I’d stop liking you.’ But apparently that wasn’t a good answer because all she said was ‘what the fuck?!’ And then blocked me. I need to get her flowers, my dad always says that there’s nothing a flower can’t fix. I need a flower that says ‘I really like you a lot and I totally would not trade you for anything, even for a trillion dollars!’.” He took a deep breath. “Can you help me?”

Belle only smiled down at the boy. “I don’t have something that means that exactly, but I know something that’s pretty close.” She pulled a deep pink rose from her bouquet. “Here. Give her this. It means ‘I really like you lot.’ You can tell her the rest when you give it to her.” 

The boy, Neal, looked to her like she was a goddess. “Oh my god! Thank you Miss! It’s perfect!” He took the flower from her like it was a treasure, before looking back over his shoulder again. “If a man in a suit with long hair and a cane comes this way, you didn’t see me! This is much more important than science homework!” And before she could respond to that, the boy was off running. 

Belle shrugged and got into the car. From her experience there was nothing troublesome about a boy with a rose. Homework was important, but it could wait a few minutes while the teen sorted out his little love life. She started her father’s car and was off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past Belle talks Robert through a rough patch.  
> In the Present Belle meets Neal again along with his girlfriend Emma and they have a short conversation before being interrupted.

They sat on the pier together one evening in mid March. It’d been a warmer year and the snow had pretty much all melted by that time, so they’d been able to find a dry area to sit and look over the ocean. The sun had gone down a while earlier. It was a Friday night and although Belle’s curfew was ‘before dark’, she knew Robert needed her more than her bed needed a reader to sit upon it right now.

She watched as he sipped from the last remaining cooler of the few he’d stolen from his dads booze stock for the three of them and sighed. He offered the drink off towards her and she found herself accepting it to take a sip as well, despite denying it earlier.

They’d been sitting there quietly ever since his girlfriend, Milah, had gotten upset and bitched at the both of them, but mostly him, and left about an hour ago. Milah had smashed her beer bottle not to far off without even having opened it in her rage and Robert had already drank the other one. The only other things that had been said since Milah left had been when Belle said she should head home and he’d asked her not to go just yet about thirty minutes back. There’d been little but the droning silence ever since.

“I’d like to talk about stuff.” He said at last. “I just don’t know if… if talking with you about it is right.” He sighed a long breath. “I don’t want to burden you with my bullshit.” 

Belle eyed him as she sipped the harsh bitter substance again to wet her lips. Why did people drink alcohol? It tasted horrible and she couldn’t see why anyone would want to be drunk. He looked distraught. It was obvious he had a lot on his shoulders and she knew talking was the best way to relieve the pressure.

She handed the bottle back to him and considered his words for only a brief moment. “I don’t mind listening.” She told him because it was true. She truly didn’t. “I’ve listened to your problems before and if you think it’ll help you, I’d actually be glad to to lend my ears.” His face showed he wasn’t quite convinced and she had to assure him again. “We’ve been friends almost a year now. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t try to help you through stuff?” 

He eyed her over a moment. “You’re sure?” When she gave an encouraging smile and nodded, he flashed her a small smile of his own. “Alright,” He began with a breathy chuckle. “But If you get fed up of listening, ye can tell me to shut up and I will. Aye?” 

She giggled at that. “Aye.” She agreed mocking his accent to try and cheer him up a little more because she truly liked his smile. “But I’m sure I won’t have to.” Her smile stayed directed back at him. “So, what’s going on?” 

He sighed again and took another swig from the bottle. “To make a long story short, everything feels like hell. A lot more than it used to, Y’know?” He shrugged his shoulders and threaded his fingers together in his lap, thumbs fidgeting. “The school’s treating me like a bloody retard because of… well, things. My Da’, he’s being a real fucking arsehole, and then there’s the crap going on with Milah lately.” One hand broke free and he ran it through his hair slowly, just once. A moment later he sharply turned her way, forgoing the physical composure he’d tried to hold. “It’s like I just can’t catch a break! I’ve no room to breath!” He complained, his voice climbing higher with the stress he felt.

Belle frowned upon hearing that he had more than one issue on his mind tonight. She took a slow breath. “Alright.” She turned to him, her smile attempting to return to soothe him. “So let’s slow it down.” She suggested. “Take your time to breathe now, and tell me, expand upon what’s going on.” If he was feeling wound up, she’d need to understand what his situations were to fully help him out. A good talk could help unwind him too. “Let’s start with the one I know most about. Tell me about the Milah problem.” 

He ran a hand through his hair again with a low groan. “Where do I even start there? She’s just been so damn frustrating lately!” His hands flourished briefly in front of him as a means to express just how frustrating it all was. 

“She’s still pretty upset I gave you that yellow rose on Valentine’s Day.” He decided to begin with. “According to her, the colour makes no difference. I shouldn’t be ‘pining’ after you because you’re a freshman.” A hint of confusion laced his voice at certain points, implying he didn’t understand what his girlfriend was referring to. “I keep telling her I'm not pining, I’m being nice. You’re a good friend, the fact that you’re nearly five years younger makes no difference about that. But she just won’t have it.” 

Belle nodded in understanding. “I see.” She couldn’t help but let out a long hum as she thought about the situation. “It sounds as if she’s jealous of me. Which she shouldn’t be.” Did Milah truly believe Belle posed as some sort of threat? “Honestly, you should be able to show off your friendships in whatever way you see fit, without her thinking it’s anything more.”

He nodded back with another ragged sigh and continued on “And then she’s been saying I’m not trying hard enough in class, complaining about my grades... I’m getting B minuses in my maths! I mean I know I’m not doing nearly as well in other areas, but can’t she at least be proud of me for that? That’s a big improvement compared to last year and she wasn’t complaining back then! Only now…” He shook his head defeatedly. It looked as if he truly didn’t know what to do about it.

“Oh. That’s-“ Belle was going to make another comment but stopped when he decided to continue on.

”Then there’s this whole shebang where she’ll start eyeing up other guys and making comments on them!” His eyes met Belle’s, wide and dark, showing both anger and fear. He ducked his head a moment later. “Damn, look at the biceps on that hunk…” He murmured things he’d heard Milah say. “Wow, I’d like to hop on that ride...” He shook his head despondently. 

Belle opened her mouth to comfort him, but once again, he jumped back into his rant, unknowingly cutting her off, but she didn’t mind. This was his time to talk after all. 

“Like, I know I can’t stop her from looking, but does she got to make comments when I’m right fucking there?! Really?” He threw his hand in the air again, frustratedly. “She keeps saying she’s just joking around and trying to make me jealous, that I need to learn how to laugh, but it’s honestly not very funny to me! I already know I’m not the most attractive bloke she could be having, but it doesn’t need to be rubbed in my face every other fucking day, does it?” Both hands combed through his hair, tugging lightly at the roots. “I tell her that I don’t like it, that it makes me feel like shit, but she’s not stopping… I hate it. I hate it so bloody much.” 

Belle shook her head in disbelief. Some women were just so unbelievably ignorant. Belle couldn’t even begin to understand why anyone would continuously, maybe even deliberately, do something like that when they knew their partner disapproved. “She shouldn’t be doing either of those things, Robbie. That’s not right. Especially if she knows how it affects your self esteem.” She looked back to him, trying to catch his eyes, but his were trained on his boots at the moment. “It sounds like you and Milah need to sit down and seriously talk about it. All of it.” She glanced over her shoulder towards the broken bottle and cringed slightly at the memory of the glass shattering. “Preferably in a calm manner and if you can’t reach an understanding, maybe it’s time the two of you take some time apart to think things over.” It was a safe and fair suggestion, Belle figured. Something she’d do if she found herself in a situation even remotely similar.

He sighed again, long, slow and rough and looked out over the water, watching the waves crash against each other as he processed Belle’s words in his mind, turning them over and over again. After a minute or two of nothing but the lapping of the tides and the rustle of new leaves in the wind, he set his gaze on her. His eyes were soft, considerate and kind now. “For someone with no dating experience, you have some solid advice.”

Belle shrugged lightly and dropped her eyes to her lap. “Well, you don’t need dating experience to know communication is key between people.” She bit her lip as she thought about her personal experiences with miscommunication. “It’s crucial in any healthy relationship, romantic or otherwise.” 

He hummed in agreement. “I get it, and I think that maybe the fact that you get it means you really are mature for your age, Belle.” 

She blushed lightly. “So, you’re going to talk to Milah about it then? Sometime soon?” 

Robert nodded. “Aye, I think I will. Maybe Sunday. I’ll let her have tomorrow to calm down.” He cracked another small smile and Belle could see he’d loosened up quite a bit already. 

She nodded approvingly, meeting his eye with a seriousness. “Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I’m proud of you for getting your math grades up and I think you’re really quite handsome.” 

Now he blushed a little bit. “Thanks, Belle. I’m not going to lie, that does make me feel a little better.” His eyes fluttered to his lap as he smiled at her kind words a moment before it fell again. He took another calming deep breath. “So, do you want me to keep going? With all the bad stuff?” 

Belle nodded. “Go on however long you want, let it all out. If it’s helping then I definitely don’t want you to stop. It doesn’t have to just be about Milah, either. You can move on to telling me about school if you want.” 

“Yeah, I-I believe it’s doing something to help.” He admitted to her. “I can do that.” He nodded curtly and was once again quiet a couple minutes as he racked his mind for the correct words to say what he wanted to say. The lull of the sea being the only sound blocking out a deafening silence. “Alright, so,” He began quietly. “As you know, I’m doing decently well in my maths, and my English is even better than that. I’m getting A’s there.” He paused, eyed the beer still in his hand and took another deep sip. “Everything else though… I’m lucky to pass with a C minus. The teachers are getting real fed up with me. I got sent to Principal Mills’ office last week and you know what she said?” He met her eyes briefly and she saw a strong emotion flash through them as his next words danced through his mind.

Belle bit her lower lip, afraid for whatever she’d hear next if they made him feel so strongly. “What did she say?” She prodded when he hadn’t continued a moment later. His gaze dropped to his hands, wound tightly in his lap.

“Said ‘You’ll never amount to shit in life.’ Said I’d become ‘No more than another jobless alcoholic with next to nothing at best. Just like…’” he ran his hands over down his face with a groan before shaking his head. “I cannae be like him! I willnae! I-I’m nothing like him, Belle! I have to do something!” 

Though momentarily intrigued by the way his brogue strengthened with his distress, Belle found herself shocked with the information. She new Principal Cora Mills was not a nice woman but she’d no idea that she could be so cruel to her students. Was that even legal?

Now Belle wasn’t exactly sure who the ‘him’ Mrs. Mills said Robert would end up like was, but she had a pretty good idea considering who else he’d earlier said he was having problems with. His father. Watching as he gulped down the last mouthful in the bottle, she prepared herself to say something in comfort, but he slammed the bottle down with a clack and spoke up again. 

“Ye know, after that day, after what she said to me, I went home feeling like absolute crap!” He exclaimed, getting riled up as he revisited his experiences. “Hearing someone say stuff like that to your face gets your brain going. I started thinking, maybe they’re right? I’m bloody eighteen! I’ll be nineteen next month! I’m an adult and I can’t seem to pull through a basic biology class kids nearly two years younger than me are able to fly through!” His hands balled into fists against the boards of the dock, knuckles going white with his anger and frustration. “Maybe I am a no-good retard! Maybe I am stupid! I won’t ever do anything with my life and I should just give up now!” He growled in vexation. Belle noticed his eyes started to get glassy and wet with unshed tears. “I hid in my room and just broke, ye know?” He swallowed thickly. “I needed to let it out somehow.” 

She nodded politely when his eyes found hers to reassure him that she was listening and everything was alright and that he could continue.

“Then when my da’ woke up and heard my crying, you know what the bastard said?” He began. Belle parted her lips thinking maybe she could get a word in but he kept going immediately.

“‘Shut ye gab ye damn pansy!’” He strengthened his accent to better mimic his father.

“‘Wettin’ yerself over words? Pathetic!’.” He threw his hands in the air dramatically again, Belle rested a hand on his knee in attempt to ground him. He didn’t seem to notice. 

“‘The bitch is damn roight! Ye’ll never amount to no’thing!’”He slammed a fist down on the boards below him and a second later, with a frustrated cry, he grabbed the now empty bottle and chucked it as far as he could into the waves.

She heard the distant splash but didn’t look in its direction. She was focused on her friend. She watched as he wiped at the tears that had started to fall. “Do ye know how awful I felt in that moment?” He took a shaky breath as if trying his hardest not to cry. “I tol’ him to shut up… and he smacked me upside the head and told me to respect him. That my mother may’ve brought me into this world, but he could damn well take me out of it. He wants me dead.” He sniffed sharply, his body betraying his wish not to cry. 

Her brain wracked itself for words, but for once, she fell short. He needed comfort right now, not words. She got up to sit on her knees, shuffled a little closer and pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. She felt him hesitate a moment before hugging her back, arms clinging to her middle. His face buried itself against her neck and he whimpered lightly as he let go and start to near-silently sob.

“It’s okay, Robbie. It’s okay.” She soothed, rubbing slow circles into his back, hoping to calm him. She repeated the action for a good few minutes as he tried to compose himself against her. Occasionally, beyond his cries, they’d hear a car drive by, or a night bird call out. 

“Yeah, it’s okay.” She said again, breaking the quiet. “You know what though? They’re wrong.” She told him. “Horribly wrong. You’re not stupid. You’re not a retard. If you just keep at it, if you keep trying like you have been, you’ll prove them all wrong. You can do great things, Robert. I believe in you.” 

He took a shaky breath in, she felt him shake his head against her collar. “What could I ever be?” He asked quietly. 

“Anything.” She said solidly. “I figure that one day you could even own this town! Imagine that? Mr. Robert Gold, The man who runs StoryBrooke!” She heard him snort amusedly and she continued. “Everyone looks up to him, respects him, adores him, and why? Because he applied himself! He came from nothing and worked his hardest to go against all odds and become something! Everyone who ever doubted him now looks up to him. He is the ultimate, perfect man! A smart, hardworking, handsome, gentleman, with a rebellious quirk that makes all the ladies swoon!” She giggled at her own antics... “Wouldn’t that be great?” 

She was relieved to hear him chuckle at that. “It would. You have one hell of an imagination, Belle.” 

“It’s not all imagination.” She told him “Because he’s right here!” She gave him a good squeeze. “You can be that guy. I know you can, because you’re already most of what he is. You’re smart, you’re hardworking, you’re a perfectly handsome gentleman with a streak of rebellion that women just adore... All you need to do, is work on the whole ‘Man Who Runs StoryBrooke’ title.” 

He lifted his head to meet her eyes. His were still watery and Belle felt a tug in her chest at the brokenness she saw behind his amber pools. “You’re not serious, Belle. You can’t be.” His voice wavered with disbelief but overall sounded hopeful. 

“Robert Gold. You are probably my best friend.” She stated sincerely. “I couldn’t ever lie to you. So when I say you could do great things, when I say I see a perfect man in you, when I say I think you could run this town someday, don’t you ever think for a second that I’m lying to you.” 

He wiped at his eyes again, his smile back at home on his lips. “Thank you.” He wrapped her in another tight hug. “I’m honestly so glad I decided to give you that damn flower... You just might be my best friend too.” 

After that they hadn’t stayed much longer. Belle needed to get home soon and Robert mentioned he had some biology homework he should probably go work on. So with promises from him that he’d keep working his hardest at school and that he’d talk to Milah soon, they both went their separate ways. 

——————

Belle sighed as she looked out over the ocean, much like she had all those years ago, as she allowed herself to delve into her past again. She remembered her father had been pretty upset with her when she’d gotten home and how ‘Robert needed me’ hadn’t been an answer that brought her old man any peace.

He’d told her that he didn’t like her hanging out with boys like him. He’d said something along the lines of Robert being a bad influence. Now, Belle doesn’t remember exactly what was said, on her father’s side or her own, only that she’d been grounded for a week afterwards. Something that still seemed a little unfair to Belle to this day. After all, she’d only been comforting a friend. 

As she turned to head towards the town centre again, to check if Ariel was doing alright locking up without her after insisting she could handle things on her own the rest of the day, her mind wandered to the boy she’d helped days ago, on her first day back. Neal. Poor kid. She hoped he hadn’t got in to too much trouble for running off to fix a stupid mistake he’d made with his girl. That would be a little unfair as well. 

However while she’d been beginning to walk away, a girls shriek fell on her ears. “Neal! I can’t believe you!” 

Belle turned her head in the direction of the small rocky bay area just south of the pier and heard the young teen boy’s laugh. “Oh, loosen up Emma, It’s just a little water!” 

“It’s cold, Neal! It’s only spring!” Said the girl’s voice.

Belle couldn’t help but smile and roll her eyes. Teenagers and young love was nothing short of adorable. Her legs headed in the direction of the voices, wanting to catch a glimpse of such a scene, having a gut feeling that this Neal was the same as the one she’d helped out. She leaned over the railing of the pier where it overlooked the pebble-filled little beach. The teens were now both playing around up to their knees in water and splashing each other, huge smiles on their faces. The boy noticed Belle watching, squinting his eyes before recognition flashed across his face and he waved at her with a smile. The girl, Emma, turned and gave Belle an odd look. 

Belle waved back to the boy and decided to speak with the children. “Hello, Neal!” She called. “I take it everything worked out?” 

The boy glanced to Emma, his smile wide, then ran up a little closer to where Belle stood. “Yeah! Thank you, again.” He said. 

Belle waved it off. “Ah, no problem. It was your idea to run for the shop.” She bit her lower lip, a force of habit when pondering whether to bring up something that’s crosses her mind. “I take it your father didn’t punish you too badly for running away from your homework?” 

Emma joined Neal where he stood and clued into what they were talking about. “Nah, he only got in a little trouble!” She answered for him. “Mr. Gold grounded him for a day, but that’s only because his science mark is low enough already.” She teased, lightly shoving her boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m working on it, okay!” Neal responded and shoved her back. The two fell into giggles.

However Belle did not laugh or even smile with them because that name caught her very off guard. “Mr. Gold?” She asked “Who…?” She wasn’t even sure what she was trying to ask. 

“My Papa.” The boy told her. 

The young girl cocked her head to the side, taking a different meaning from Belle’s confusion. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard of him. He basically runs the town.” 

Neal rolled his eyes. “It’s not like he’s the mayor or anything. He just owns most of the properties.” 

What? 

Was this a dream? A joke? It was anything but serious, that’s for sure! It seemed very dreamlike to Belle. So very unreal. A Mr. Gold who ‘runs’ StoryBrooke? This just had to be a misunderstanding. Maybe even just a big coincidence. It was anything but what Belle was thinking. Robert was not in StoryBrooke anymore. He’d left probably, what? Seventeen years back? 

Well it was possible he’d come back… but? ‘No.’ Belle thought to herself. ‘He would’ve heard from others that I’m in town and would have come to see me.’ They’d been best friends. If he was here and knew she was here as well, they’d definitely take time to catch up.

Belle had been here a little over a week already, she’d reunited with a couple of her other old friends too like Ruby, who’d taken over running Granny’s Diner, the heart of the town where gossiping happened, and she’d briefly spoken to Mary Margaret who did most of the gossiping as she always was the type to relay information even when it wasn’t supposed to be. Robert always enjoyed lounging in the diner. Surely if Robert were in StoryBrooke, he’d know about her. 

Speaking of old friends she heard yet another familiar voice call from not far off that pulled her out of her thoughts. “Belle? Is that really you?” 

Belle turned their way. “Oh, David! Hey!” She noticed Mary Margaret by his side. “Hi!” 

Mary Margaret nudged the man by her side “I told you she came home!” The woman smiled towards Belle and mock-whispered. “He didn’t want to believe me. He thought for sure you would be teaching classic literature in some big fancy university by now.” 

Belle giggled lightly. “No, no. Well I had been a librarian at a school in Boston, but I had to come back here to help out my dad.” She explained, her eyes watching Emma make her way up to the two adults. 

“Mom, Dad? Can Neal come over for dinner tonight?” The girl asked politely gesturing toward the other teen, who at that moment was looking Belle over with an unsure eyes, as if he was trying to place her.

“Oh? Um… I suppose?” Mary Margaret said looking towards the boy and then to her husband. “Honey? Your thoughts?” 

David smirked. “I’m thinking it’s a barbecue night! We can feed another mouth, no problem!” He took in the teen’s wet clothing. “But, no wet friends in the house.” 

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement to her husbands words. “That would be preferred. Please?” 

Emma beamed. “Nice! I love barbecue nights!” She looked towards the other teen “C’mon Neal! Let’s go!” 

Belle smiled as Emma grabbed the boys hand and started pulling him off towards the street. She looked back to Mary Margaret with a smile. They said some quick goodbyes and made promises to catch up some other time before the two parents followed the direction their daughter had gone. 

— 

“Papa!” Neal called out as he entered the salmon Victorian later that evening. 

“In the library.” His father’s calm voice responded from down the hall. Neal ran inside and caught the man’s eye over the top of a large novel. He panted slightly to catch his breath as he’d dashed home from dinner with Emma to tell his father the news. His Papa rose a brow at him. “What’s wrong, son?” 

“Belle!” The teen nearly shouted. “Your Belle, Papa! I-I saw her, met her! She’s in town!” 

The man’s eyes widened, his lips parted slightly and he lowered his book slightly. “When? Where?” His voice a mere whisper.

“A-at the pier, before I had dinner with the Nolan’s! Last week too, the night I ran off to see Emma? I met her then too, but I didn’t know who she was then.” The boy recapped quickly 

A series of emotions flickered across his father’s face over the course of a few seconds while the man processed and thought over the information silently. The final reaction, however, was not what Neal had been expecting. A frown, a sigh and a shake of the head. “You must be mistaken. She would’ve come found me already.” 

“But Papa, you don’t-”

“No need to get my hopes up for nothing, lad.” He focused his attention on the book in his hands again and the conversation was over. Neal sighed, shaking his head as it was apparent that trying to convince his Papa right now was a lost cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two! Hope you guys like it and that it continues to hold your interest! More to come soon! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~Trash


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Library is a place of memories.

She’d been just barely fifteen and it was early January. Belle sat in the library with a pile of Stephen King novels to her left, a pencil and notebook on her right, and an open copy of the first volume of The Green Mile in front of her, which had come out only around a year or two ago. 

Her latest English project, assigned that afternoon, and not due until midway through June, was a modern author study. The teacher had described it as a lengthy multi-paged essay revolving around a modern author and their books. Her teacher had wanted to be absolutely sure each person’s project was unique and had them draw authors from a hat. Belle had been one of the lucky ones in her opinion. She’d probably gotten one of, if not, the most interesting one on the list, and she’d decided to get started on the project right away.

She’d been part way through the third chapter when the chair next to her being pulled out caused her to nearly jump out of her own skin. She hadn’t heard anyone coming! Her eyes flew up towards the person seating himself next to her and locked onto a familiar set of amber orbs. A smile formed easily on her lips.

“Well, well, what’s the little bookworm getting into today?” said his deep Scottish lilt. His hand reached out and pulled a random book out of the stacks. It was IT and he flipped the book over to look at the back. “Going on a King spree are ye? Sure this stuff won’t give you nightmares?” He teased with a quirk of his brow. 

She rolled her eyes at him but her bright smile stayed where it was. “I was given an author study today and I’d actually like to think I can handle horror and darker themed stories quite well.” She glanced toward the wall clock and furrowed her brows. “Isn’t it date night with Milah today? Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” 

Robert shrugged. “It should be, however, she called me after work yesterday and told me, and I quote, to ‘have fun sucking my own cock!’ tonight.” He placed the book back on the pile with a slightly amused smirk.

Belle’s eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in on his. “Robert, what did you do?” 

“Nothing! I swear!” He told her “It’s probably just another little bump in the road. It’ll all be fine.” He didn’t exactly sound convinced himself, but then again, he was prone to worry and doubt. 

She sighed, placed a bookmark between the pages and closed the book before turning to fully face him and give him all of her attention. “Did she say anything else over the phone? Anything that might give away why she’s upset with you?” 

He leaned back in his chair and stared down at his hands as he folded them in his lap, chewing on his inner cheek. “Well, maybe.” His leg hopped anxiously a few times as he thought it over. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he moved forwards again, voice quiet because of their public setting. “She said something about um…” his cheeks reddened slightly, regret crossed his expression as his eyes shifted away from her. He shook his head dismissively. “Well, let’s just say… uh…” he stuttered uselessly until his brain gave him a word to use. “Intimacy… It doesn’t matter much. We’ll get over it.” 

Belle frowned as she tried to decipher what he was talking about, but little less than a moment later it clicked in her mind. “Oh.” She rose an amused brow. “Sex?” She guessed and had to giggle at the way his eyes went large when she said the word. “You know, I’m young but I’m not a little kid. I know what sex is. You don’t have to censor yourself.” 

He blushed a shade darker, eyes darting to the ground and he grumbled “You’re fifteen…Underaged.” 

Belle rolled her eyes again, actually a little annoyed that he was using her age as an indicator of what she was allowed to know. “Yes, but you always tell me I’m mature for my age.” She paused “and you just said the phrase ‘sucking my own cock’ in front of me, so my age obviously doesn’t matter too much.” She waved her hand to signify they were moving forward. “Anyway, she was talking about sex? Why?”

He looked around them to make sure nobody was listening in on them. “Well, She… I… it’s um...complicated...because…” He trailed off, took a breath and appeared like he was about to continue on before he sighed deeply and shook his head. “No, I can’t… this is weird. I’m not- this is uncomfortable.” A hand ran through his hair. “Belle, I can’t tell you, I’m sorry.” He attempted eye contact but looked away, towards the bookshelves this time, no more than a second later. “Everything’ll be fine. I’ll call her tomorrow and we’ll work it out.”

She shrugged, nodding simply. “It’s okay, I understand. It’s probably…” she paused to consider for a brief moment. “Yeah, It’s too personal, isn’t it? I believe you, though. You always figure things out and you will this time.” She smiled reassuringly before looking back down towards the book, then to the stack she’d made beside herself. “How about I check some of these out and we go to Granny’s for some burgers and iced tea?” 

He seemed to think it over in his head for a minute. Burgers and iced tea was a common occurrence when one of them needed cheering up or support. They found that it was a lot better of an idea than drinking cheap booze and crying on the pier late at night, anyway.

“I’m actually not all that hungry.” He decided, looking around the library again. “It’s nice in here too. Quiet, I mean. Better for you to work in. How about instead I go grab us some tea and muffins and bring them back here while you finish up that chapter I interrupted?” He smiled a fond pull of his lips as he tapped the cover of the library book.

“No food or drinks in the library.” She stated, looking towards the sign hung on the concession desk where the librarian sat. 

He rolled his eyes as he made to stand. “Ye really think ole Leo Blanchard’s really gonna make a fuss about a couple kids taking a snack break during study time? What kind of muffin do you want?”

“Oh fine…” she agreed. “Something fruity, just surprise me.” She sent him a smile as she opened up The Green Mile again. 

 

…

No more than ten minutes later he returned with two warm carry-out cups of black tea, both with two sugars and milk, and a pastry bag. “Blueberry or cranberry?” He asked opening up the bag as he flopped back into his seat. 

“I said to surprise me.” She replied turning a page.

He narrowed his eyes at her before placing the cranberry muffin next to her tea, and she was quite content with his decision. “You know me well.” She said, breaking a bite of the top with her fingers and popping it into her mouth. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t be your best friend if I didn’t.” 

They spent the remainder of the day lounging around in the library reading Stephen King novels in each other’s quiet company, occasionally breaching topics such as ‘What would you do if a clown was trying to lure you into the sewer?’ Or ‘How many people do you think will die by the end of this?’. Time flew by quickly as it typically does when two people are having a good time and before they knew it, Mr. Blanchard was telling them the library was about to close. 

Belle signed out a good portion of the books she’d collected earlier by the author. As many as she figured she could get through in the two weeks before she’d have to return them, and together Belle and Robert realized the library closed much later than they’d thought. It was, once again, past Belle’s curfew and she knew she’d need one hell of an excuse for this. Hopefully ‘I was very much submerged in my school work’ would suffice. 

Robert walked her home while carrying some of her books for her as they tried not to slip and fall on their asses in the snow. They did surprisingly well until they reached Belle’s address to find a very angry Moe French standing on the front porch waiting for them. As soon as Moe and Robert met eyes, there’d been a split three second time period in which Belle was handed her reading material and the nearly 20 year old was chased out of the yard by an overprotective father with a large stick. A worried teenage girl couldn’t help but laugh when the two men slipped on their way across the street and went tumbling to the ground. 

——————

The sign read ‘closed’ in front of the boarded up door of the old library building. No fucking shit it was closed, the place looked condemned! 

Belle let out a long forlorn sigh, looking at her old stomping grounds left and forgotten about. When Ruby told her earlier that the library had closed down years ago, Belle didn’t believe her. What town doesn’t have an open library? StoryBrooke, apparently. She noticed a gap in between the boards and decided to try and peer inside the darkened building. Everything was still there, left like she remembered it from all those years ago, as far as she could tell by the shapes and shadows she saw.

“Quite a sad sight isn’t she?” A man’s voice said from behind her and she jumped away from the building, spooked by the previously unheard presence. 

She spun to see who was speaking to her to find a man around her age, maybe a few years older in a slim-fitting suit, leaning heavily on a gold-handled cane planted in front of him. Sunglasses covered his eyes as he looked towards the old library, long shoulder length hair blowing gently in the breeze. Belle thought he looked familiar but she couldn’t pin down where she knew this man from. She summed it up as she’d probably seen him in passing somewhere. 

She nodded, agreeing with his words. “What happened here?” She asked the stranger. 

“The librarian passed away about six or seven years back. Poisoning of some sort, likely a suicide. It’s been closed ever since.” His voice was low, solemn, with a hint of an accent that was subdued from years living in America. Belle felt like she recognized it as well, but just like the rest of this stranger, she couldn’t quite place it. It sort of frustrated her.

She rose a brow and turned back towards the building, continuing their little conversation. “Nobody else wanted to step in? They just let it close and… well… I assume, rot?” 

The man sighed almost morosely, similar to her own from moments before. “This town hasn’t had a bookworm dedicated enough to waste the day away in there for many years.” His lips were tugged into a frown. “It’s really quite a shame, I have a good handful of fond memories here.” The man eyed the building for another long moment, his eyes darted her way under his eyewear and he looked her over warily for a moment as if he was trying to place her as well. Finally, with a shake of his head, he bid her good day and turned away to cross the street and enter the old pawn shop.

Once he was gone, out of sight behind the door, she sighed once again, as well. “So do I.” She replied, now to nobody. “Maybe one day, it’ll open again.” She said quietly as she turned and headed the opposite way the man had, in the direction of the diner, deciding she could use an iced tea right about now.

She walked into Granny’s Diner minutes later and her eyes drifted to the left at an empty booth. She shook her head and fell into it. When Ruby came over to ask what she’d like, Belle ordered an iced tea but asked it be mixed with whiskey. 

She didn’t understand why Ruby looked so amused by that. 

 

...

Gold’s mind felt as if it’d come to a full stop as he closed the door to the pawn shop behind him and leaned his back against the blinds. That woman in front of the library was the only thing he could think about. She looked like… she sounded like… but she couldn’t be her, could she? No. Belle would’ve recognized him, wouldn’t she? Gold likes to think she would, despite the changes to his look.

He peeked out through the blinds and saw she was no longer there. He sighed and glanced at the clock. Just past noon, a little early for a drink, but he felt he needed one to distract himself, that and he was rather hungry. He called his son from the back room, the boy helped out on the weekends. 

“Yes, Papa?” The young teen asked as he poked his head out from behind the curtain.

He pulled out a pen and notepad and scribbled something down quickly. “Can you pick up lunch from the diner for us? The usual.” He folded what he’d written around his debit card. “If Miss Lucas gives you trouble about the whiskey in mine, hand her the note.” 

“Alright. I use your card to pay?” The boy asked just to make sure.

His father nodded. “Aye, Neal. The pin is-”

“My birthday, I know Papa.” His son smiled, shoved the card and note in his pocket, and was out the door a moment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I’m so sorry for such the long wait but I promise it’s worth it! All chapters are ready to go now! I think I’ll upload one every two days or so... I really hope you all continue to enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Robert’s relationship in the past takes a turn. 
> 
> Note: This entire chapter takes place in the past. It was getting too long, lol!

A sixteen year old Belle skipped into Granny’s after school with a small smile and looked around. She didn’t have to look very far because there he was, just to the left, sitting in their usual booth, legs up on the seat as he leaned against the wall with a book in one hand and his other hand in a plate of fries. She slid in across from him, snatched a fry and snuck a peek at the novella he held. “Of Mice and Men, Huh?” She asked with a smirk on her lips. “A little below your reading level isn’t it?” 

He chuckled and set the book down. “I’ve been out of school nearly two years now, Belle. Grownups don’t have reading levels.” He popped a french fry in his mouth. “Besides it’s a step up from 'The Outsiders.'” 

Belle rose a brow to challenge him. “You’ve been out of school two years and yet, you’re rereading books ninth and tenth graders read.” 

“Aye, I am. There’s memories in these pages.” He told her before trying to sneak a peek at the book she had sticking out of her school bag. He managed to recognize it from his time with it years ago. “The Scottish Play? Christ Belle! Are you a Junior already?” 

She nodded. “Yes I am, and in a little less than six months, I’ll be a senior!” And she blushed when he let out a whistle.

“It seems like just yesterday you were a wee preteen reading an Austen novel on the sidewalk. Look at ye now! You’re basically a full grown woman!” A fond smile spread across his lips. 

Belle bit her lip and shook her head “Well you’re not exactly the same troubled senior you were three years ago, are you? Time passes, people grow.” She met his eyes, blushing darker when she thought she saw something deeper than the fondness in his expression. “Oh, uh, speaking of, um, women…” she paused “how are things with Milah lately?” 

The corner of his lips twitched and he looked down towards his plate. “Fine.” He shrugged simply. “Uh, actually, Belle? There’s, uh, something I’ve got to tell you about-“

Whatever Robert had been about to say was interrupted by the loud voice of Gaston Legume. “Belle! Hey!” The teen slumped down next to her in the booth and wrapped a varsity-jacket clad arm around her shoulders. “What’s up, doll?”

Belle rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose. “Gaston.” She greeted flatly, picking up his arm by the wrist and moving it away from her. “I’m in the middle of an outing if you hadn’t noticed.” She shifted her eyes back to Robert, who honestly looked a little uncomfortable. “This is Robert.” 

Gaston looked at the man across from them, up and down, as if sizing him up. “A little old for you isn’t he, Princess?” 

Belle and Robert made eye contact. He raised a brow at Belle and gestured with his head towards the younger man. A silent means of asking if she was with him. 

“He’s just a friend,” Belle said to answer the both of them at the same time. Belle shaking her head Robert's way to make sure he understood it was meant both ways. “I’ve known him since around freshman year.” Another reply that went both ways. 

Gaston looked between the two of them. “He’s a grown ass man, Belle. That’s a little weird if you ask me. Creepy, honestly. You shouldn’t be messing around with him.” 

Belle rolled her eyes and glared at the other teen. “It’s not like that! He’s my best friend, and I won’t have you insulting him! Kindly, go away.” 

“You’re not serious right?” Gaston laughed shaking his head. “C’mon, Doll, let’s get you outta here.” He reached for her hand. 

“Leave me alone.” She pulled her hand back. 

The teen boy rolled his eyes “Belle, really? You’d rather fuck around with-“

“Fuck off, Gaston!” Belle snapped at him. 

Robert's brows raised almost comically high. The bookworm could bark. Interesting, but as much as he’d love to sit around and listen to her cuss out another boy her age, Robert saw people at other booths turn to look at them and that was making him very uncomfortable. The entire aura of the place had drastically changed to make him so. He figured that even if Belle could convince this Gaston guy to leave they wouldn’t be able to pick up their easy conversation again. 

He began to stand up. “You know what, Belle, I’ve actually got something to do. We’ll talk later. How about tomorrow? The Drive-in? Horror night? They’re playing an older one ‘The Shining’! You’ve read the book right? By Stephen King?” 

“O-oh? Okay?” She gave him a questioning look. “Yeah, you know I’ve read it. Isn’t the movie rated R though? I’m only sixteen.”

He simply smirked. “Lucky for you, I’m rated R too.” A joke. “You’ll be with me, you’ll get in.”

She smiled lightly “Okay if you say so.” 

“Alright, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven thirty.” He said before walking off. 

Once he was gone Gaston turned slowly towards Belle with a disbelieving look on his face. “Really doll? It’s ‘not like that’?! You know what happens when a guy takes a girl to the drive-in, right?!” 

Belle rolled her eyes and slid the food Robert had left behind towards herself. “They watch a movie.” She popped a fry in her mouth. 

…

The next night, Belle found herself in the passenger seat of Robert Gold’s pickup truck. Although yesterday, she’d denied there being anything other than friendship between her and Robbie, she couldn’t help but feel nervous. Even though she could say with one-hundred percent certainty that she and Robert were simply friends, she couldn’t deny that she may have developed a little crush on him. When? Well, that’s not important. Really, it isn’t. Whether it was last week or the moment she’d met him, it made no difference. 

Why exactly was she nervous? Because yesterday, she’d thought he’d been acting different and even now, she was noticing he seemed on edge and kept glancing her way. What was the last thing he’d been saying yesterday before Gaston arrived and made a mess of things?

‘Actually Belle? There’s something I’ve got to tell you about-’ About what?! They’d just been talking about his relationship with Milah. Had he lied about everything being fine? Also, why had he gotten so uncomfortable and left when Gaston was insinuating things? What the hell was that about? Asking her to come to the drive-in with him, too? Alone? Without Milah? Maybe, Belle thought as she looked towards the man in the driver's seat. Maybe he liked her too? 

He lit a cigarette and took a quick puff as they waited in line to get in. There was a line of fifteen or so cars in front of them and they weren’t letting people in for another ten minutes. Some peppy pop song Belle vaguely recognized as being by The Backstreet Boys started playing over the radio and Robert groaned. He reached out to change the station. After a moment he gave up on that idea and just turned off the radio completely. His head turned her way and he seemed to be contemplating bringing something up. After a minute or so, he decided to. 

“So, your ‘friend’ from yesterday,” He began, taking another drag from his cigarette but he didn’t get to continue before she spoke up.

“He’s just a dick that keeps trying to slide between my legs.” She said bluntly.

Robert, shocked by her words, choked on the smoke he’d inhaled and coughed out a cloud. He looked to her wide-eyed. “Belle?!” He coughed again “The fuck?”

She shrugged, trying her best not to laugh at her friend's reaction. “What? Something I said?” 

He took a deep breath to steady his breathing and narrowed his brows. “You and-? Belle, you’re not that type of girl!” 

She rose a brow. “What are you-“ it hit her. “Oh! No!” He’d misinterpreted her completely! He thought she was getting into bed with Gaston! Oh god! “I don’t- no I’m not! I wouldn’t ever do that with him! Ew! That’d be so gross!” 

He let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god! I was afraid I’d have to smack the sense back into ye!” He chuckled a little embarrassed. “It’s just the way you said it… God, that scared me.” 

“Scared? You?” She couldn’t help but ask, feeling a bit brave. “Care to elaborate?” 

He gave her an odd look. “You’re kidding?” He sucked back another hit of nicotine. “He seems like a complete tool! He’d surely just wind up leaving you feeling used and bruised. You don’t deserve that kind of guy, Belle. You’re better than that.” 

She smiled shyly. “Are you saying you care about me?” She teased. 

He shot her a look. “Of course I care about you, ye dip! I’d be a pretty shite friend if I didn’t.” She couldn’t help but giggle.

They fell into a quiet lull after that as they waited. When the line started moving, it did so rather quickly. Within a few short minutes, they were at the front of the line. The drive-in’s Usher smiled widely upon seeing Robert. 

“Bobby! Hey, what’s up, dude?” 

Robert nodded a greeting. “Jefferson.” 

This ‘Jefferson’ moved his eyes Belle’s way. “New girl?” He asked with a smirk. “Pretty one too. You and Milah finally cut ties, hm? Good riddance.” 

“She’s just a friend. Milah and I are alright.” Robert said taking the final drag from his cigarette and chucking the butt out the window... “Y’going to let us into the parking lot or not?” 

“$15.75,” Jefferson said holding out his hand. “You know, usually when a relationship is going fine, the guy doesn’t bring other chicks to horror shows.” 

“What are you insinuating Hatter?” The driver replied with an edge to his voice as he fished a twenty from his wallet. 

The other man’s smirk widened as he took the paper bill. “Don’t get too freaky. Other people are actually here for the movie.” He handed back the change.

Robert glared but decided to drive ahead rather than arguing. Belle rose a brow at him. “Someone, you know?” 

He shrugged. “Yeah, he’s a fucking tool.”

…

The movie was not coming to a close just yet but Belle found herself clinging to her best friend’s leather jacket in fright like what usually happened in those trendy teen reality shows after two characters watched something terrifying. She enjoyed horror but was rather jumpy and easily frightened. Books were one thing, but scary movies never fit well with her and she probably wouldn’t sleep that night if she was being honest. 

She heard Robert chuckle. “You okay there?” She nodded her head against his chest as she avoided looking at the screen. He shook his head in disbelief with a smile and patted her back lightly. “Alright, if you say so.” 

She took a shaky breath and tried to think about anything but the movie. The smell of cigarettes and old leather mixed with his cinnamon cologne wafted into her nose and she felt much calmer as an effect. It was so him, and he was so… him! He’d become a comfort for her, and she couldn’t explain exactly what it was about him that made her feel so safe. She wanted to tell him about that, however, what came out of her mouth instead was “You smell like you.” 

He exhaled amusedly through his nose. “Oh, really? Do I?” She could only nod embarrassedly. “And what’s that smell like?”

She hummed. “Just… you? Safety. Comfort. Home.” 

She felt his breath pause a moment. “O-oh…” she heard a heartbeat. Two. “I’m glad I can be that for you, Belle.”

There. She’d managed to express at least that to him. “You’re my everything.” What? Why’d she say that? That was taking it too far! How would he react to that?

She felt his arms tighten around her in a hug, heard him let out a shaky sigh of his own. “Hush…”

That was oddly calming. She sighed gently and practically melted into his hug. All was quiet until a scream from the movie echoed through and it suddenly occurred to her that the reason for this outing was that he’d had something important he wanted to tell her. Whatever it was potentially something bad or scary if how he’d been acting lately was any clue, but could also very well be good and he was just nervous. Regardless, she needed to know. “Robbie?” She asked quietly.

“Hush.” He responded again, a little stronger this time, his arms giving her another squeeze. 

She lifted her head from her hiding place to look him in the eye. She was surprised to see they looked glassy as if he were going to cry. She gave him a soft look of concern that transformed into puzzlement because she just had to ask him “ But, didn’t you say yesterday that you had to tell me something?” 

A moment of silence. “Oh…” he paused and turned his head away as if he couldn’t look at her right now. “Aye. I do.” 

Belle tilted her head. “What is it?” 

He looked back to her for a moment and scanned her features as if looking for something, for her face to tell him she didn’t actually want to know but didn’t. She was curious. His eyes moved towards the screen. “We’ll go for a drive after this. I’ll tell you then.” His tone nearly confirmed it likely wasn’t a good thing.

“Alright…” she didn’t like how sad he appeared. She wanted to cheer him up. “You realize you’ll be bringing me home past curfew again, right? Think you can outrun my dad again?” 

A small sad smile tugged at his lips. “I think I can manage to do that one more time. Especially in the truck.” 

…

They drove fast down the highway through the woods that surrounded the town. So fast that the trees were nothing more than a green blur passing by them. They were going well beyond the speed limit and this was very much illegal, but StoryBrooke’s few police officers often stayed in the town and wouldn’t be lurking around the woods. Chances are it was fine and they wouldn’t get caught. 

Belle had to admit to being a little afraid at the speed they were going but, her heart was pumping and she wore a bright smile as she laughed. Even if it was dangerous, it was rather fun! She glanced Robert’s way and caught a smile tugging at his lips and it became apparent that maybe he suggested the drive because he needed something to get his adrenaline going too. Whatever he needed to say he felt the need to prepare and strengthen up for. It was something that took courage. 

As they started to slow back down, Belle found herself wondering once again what it was he had to tell her. If she had to guess based off of his behaviour, her hopes and wishes, well, she’d assume something absolutely insane. That he liked her beyond friendship as she did, and was leaving Milah. It was nuts, unbelievable, but she couldn’t shake the idea from her mind after what she’d experienced tonight, even if his tone and worried expressions suggested it could very well be the opposite.

He’d held her during the movie and had seemed very emotionally affected when she admitted what he was to her; everything. He’d told her to hush as if hearing more would’ve made him cry. An hour earlier, when gaining entrance to the movie, he’d gotten pretty defensive when the usher, Jefferson, had insinuated trouble in paradise, and before then had been concerned- no scared, at the idea of Belle messing around with Gaston. He’d even told her she deserved better than that hypothetical relationship. It was really starting to seem like perhaps he had deeper feelings for Belle than previously thought. 

Her thoughts came to a pause when she heard his throat clear. Her eyes shot to him and he briefly met them, confirming he’d gotten her attention, before returning his gaze to the road. “So, ye want to know what it is I have to tell you?” 

She nodded, biting her lower lip nervously. “Yes, I do.” 

He sighed through his nose. “Well, I guess I have to tell you eventually. It’s about me and Milah.” 

“I know.” She told him. “I’ve figured that much out. We were talking about that before Gaston interrupted yesterday.”

“Right.” He said and his foot pressed down on the gas and they sped up for a moment before slowing again. There was the confirmation that the drive was to build confidence. “Okay, well here it goes.” 

She watched as he took a moment to try and gather his words. Her eyes followed his Adam’s apple as if bobbed when he swallowed. He took a moment of quiet and for a second, Belle thought maybe he’d forgotten he was supposed to be telling her something, until “Milah and I, we um, well, I…” he paused. This was it. What she’d been waiting for all night and she almost didn’t want to hear it. “Shit, this is really hard to tell you, Belle. You mean a lot to me, you know. I don’t want to hurt you...” 

“It’s alright.” She assured him with seriousness behind her voice. “I’m sure I’ll understand.” 

“Well, we’re…” Another sigh, another shake of his head, another press to the gas so they’d speed up again. “ We’re leaving town in the fall!” 

Out of all things, that was not at all what she’d been expecting him to tell her. “W-what?” It hadn’t even been on the mental list.

“We’re leaving StoryBrooke, Belle.” He repeated. “You know that Milah graduated last year, and I the year before.” 

She nodded, still not quite understanding, not yet grasping why he had to leave. 

“Well, we applied for some colleges together. We both got into this one over in Vermont. Our semester starts in the fall. We have to leave.” 

“Oh.” She was happy for them, she really was, but she also felt deeply saddened by the news. The revelation that he hadn’t been acting so strange because he might like her hit her harder than she thought it might. He hadn’t been trying to hide feelings for her because he was with Milah. He’d just been afraid to tell her he was leaving. Afraid to tell her that her best friend was going to leave her behind. She shouldn’t have allowed her mind to get her hopes up, because now, well, it hurt.

“Well, that’s great!” She said with a smile she had to fake because it was really a good thing he was going on with schooling, fantastic really, but that didn’t make it feel any less devastating to her.

He was leaving. That meant she was going to lose her best friend. 

“I’m proud of you. Both of you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In present times Belle see’s Neal and his Father in the diner. 
> 
> In the past, Well let’s just say goodbye parties are always full of emotions.

It was just a few minutes after noon on a Saturday in late June. Gaston’s endless rambling about how the girl he’d been seeing for the past month or so had dumped him was driving Belle almost as mad as his attempts at flirting with her were. Apparently, he hadn’t given up sixteen years ago as he should have. She’d called her lunch break the second the clock struck twelve and raced her way out of there and down the street to Granny’s as quick as she could. 

She marched into the crowded diner, heels clacking against the tiles, and almost walked directly into Ruby. The new business owner looked her friend over, took in her body language to try to see what was wrong, and apparently, understood relatively quickly... “Ooh, there’s a familiar look.” She gave Belle a sympathetic smile. “Is it Gaston?” 

Belle rolled her eyes. “Yes! A decade and a half later and he still won’t take a hint! I can’t believe I’m stuck working with him.” She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I took my lunch as soon as I could.” 

Ruby’s sympathy didn’t fade. “What can I get you?”

“The usual order. With Whiskey. I need it right now.” Belle responded and then her eyes roamed around the diner only to discover it was full today. She’d have to eat elsewhere. She sighed. “And I guess that it’s to go.” 

Ruby scribbled it down with a nod and a sorry tight-lipped smile, and after Belle gave her the money, headed towards the kitchen. Belle looked around the diner a second time, eyes automatically moving to the left to a specific booth to find it currently occupied by that man she’d briefly talked to outside the library, the one with the long hair and the cane, and a boy. 

The boy turned around and locked eyes with her and she realized she knew that mop of brown curls! “Neal?” She called with a smile 

“Belle! Hey!” The young teen replied and waved her over with a hand. 

She complied and crossed the diner to speak with him. “Hey. It’s been a little while, hasn’t it? How’re you” she asked 

The teen shrugged. “School’s been keeping me a bit busy, but guess what? I got my science grade up!” He beamed. 

Belle smiled back at the boy. “Well, that’s fantastic! I bet Emma’s pretty happy about that, hm?” 

He nodded and a smirk crept onto his lips. “Yeah, she is.” He glanced across the table towards the silently seated man before beckoning Belle in to tell her a secret. Belle leant in. “She gave me one hell of a kiss when I told her.” 

Belle shook her head amusedly at what the teen probably considered a scandalous secret as she stood straight up again. “Well dang, I bet you won’t let those grades slip ever again, huh? Everything’s going well with her too then? You won’t need any emergency flowers any time soon will you?”

He smiled lightly. “Yeah, all’s good, but I might buy her flowers soon anyway. Flowers are the best way to make someone you love feel special, right, Papa?” The boy looked to the man opposite him again. Belle’s eyes followed. 

The man appeared to have been sitting in a stunned silence, eyes on Belle, up until that moment and he jumped in alarm when she turned to him, his gaze refocused on his son. “Huh? Oh! Yes!” He chuckled nervously, running a hand through his long hair. His eyes nervously glanced towards Belle, then back to Neal, before dropping to land on the table. “Aye, flowers mean a great deal.” 

Belle’s eyes ran over the man before her as if he were a textbook she just had to study and could not deny that something about him was strangely familiar. Everything about him was so familiar, yet so foreign. She chalked it down that it was simply because of the day she’d met him at the library, pushing the part of her that told her otherwise aside for right now. She smiled politely towards the man. “They do, don’t they? It’s a shame not many people remember that.” 

The man looked up to her again a seriousness in his eyes, eyes Belle only just then realized were a beautiful amber colour that caused her heart to stutter. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the appearance of Ruby with three orders balancing on her tray.

“Whiskey iced tea and the usual for here,” She placed a burger, fries and a glass in front of the man. “Whiskey iced and the usual to go,” she handed Belle a takeaway bag and cup. “And regular iced tea and the usual for the kid!” She placed another burger, side of fries and glass in front of Neal. 

The three of them simultaneously thanked Ruby, who quirked an amused brow as she looked between the three of them. She turned to Belle with a grin. “So Belles, I’m done here at three today, want me to stop by Game of Thorns and shut Gaston up for a while?” 

Belle eyed her friend with a hopeful look. “Oh, can you, please? Seriously, Rubes, that would be so, so appreciated! I can’t stand hearing him go on much longer! He is the one thing I have absolutely not missed about this town.” She shook her head. 

Ruby nodded understandingly. “I totally get you, he’s such a tool! I’ll be there, don’t worry! We can have a girls night at the Rabbit Hole sometime soon too if you’d like?” 

Belle sighed, relieved. “Thank you so much, and honestly I could really use one of those.” She gave her friend a brief awkward hug because her hands were full. “I should get going and find a place to eat in peace, but I’ll see you later!” She smiled turned towards the teen boy in the booth again. “It was nice to see you again too, Neal. Stop by the shop at anytime and I’ll help you pick out the perfect bouquet to give to Emma, alright?” She backed away, her mind momentarily forgetting about the man in the suit as she made to leave.

Neal nodded. “Alright, sounds good! Thank you!” He smiled and waved as the woman exited the diner. The boy turned to his father immediately after, as did Ruby. “Told you she was really here Papa!” 

Mr. Robert Gold stared, eyes completely locked on the door Belle had left through in awe. “Wow…” He blinked and shook his head with a sigh. “She doesn’t remember me though. You saw, she looked right through me!” He said gesturing towards the doors “and surprisingly this wasn’t the first time I’ve spoken to her since” he added in a quieter tone. 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “She remembers you, trust me. She sits right there at least three times a week drinking whiskey iced tea and sulks.” She pointed to where Neal currently sat. “She just doesn’t recognize you behind all that Armani and hippy hair. Eat fast and go wake her up! Her break’s only an hour long!” 

——————

The going away party that took place at Robbie’s apartment had been an admittedly fun experience. Robert and Milah’s few friends had all shown up and most of them had brought booze to drain away the sadness with. Of course, Robert himself decided not to drink anything that night, knowing he’d be driving early the next morning, and also wanted to be able to clearly remember his friends being complete idiots the last night he’d see them for who knows how long. Belle had decided to drink a little bit, wanting to numb out her sad feelings so she could enjoy herself. 

Belle had been quite surprised to see Jefferson, the usher from the drive-in Robbie always found a way to insult, was there and was even more surprised to find out that the two of them were actually really good friends. Apparently, they went back a long way and had become best friends in middle school. What was most surprising to Belle, however, was how much the two of them liked to fuck around and make gay jokes to one another. 

For instance, there was a time when Robbie had bent over to clean up a spill on the coffee table and Jefferson stood behind him and started thrusting his hips. Another guy, a man named Victor Whale called out “Christ, Jeff! take the man to dinner first!” Which is what caused Robbie to notice he was being air-fucked. 

Belle would’ve imagined her friend to get mad at such a thing but, no, Robbie rolled his eyes, firmly planted his hands on the table and made a surprising comment. “If yer gonna bum me, at least make it worth the while! Go a little harder, Hatter!” 

Others that were there were sisters Zelena, age twenty-one, and Regina, nineteen, Mills. Both of which ended up very drunk and sitting on poor Robbie’s knee trying to flirt at some point. Zelena even attempted to straddle him and get a hand in his pants! Belle could only laugh when Milah threw them both out by the hair midway through the evening after her boyfriend informed her he’d practically been assaulted. 

There was also a guy there that Robert claimed he didn’t know well but he was one of Milah’s friends, a man, aged twenty named Killian Jones. He spent a lot of time eyeing Milah up and claimed it was because she was the only person there that he knew. Belle personally thought that was a little sketchy, but she wasn’t about to say anything. 

At around midnight, Killian had excused himself saying he had an early morning the next day and had gone home, and shortly after Belle found herself stood next to Milah and Victor as they watched as Robbie and Jefferson dramatically sang and slow-danced along together to the 1985 song ‘That’s What Friends Are For’ by Dionne Warwick on Karaoke. 

“Well, you came in loving me, and now there's so much more I see! And so by the way, I thank you!” Robert sang towards his apparent longtime friend.

“Oh and then for the times when we're apart well, then close your eyes and know the words are coming from my heart! And then if you can remember,” the other man responded before the two of them kicked off into the chorus together. 

“Keep smiling and keep shining, knowing you can always count on me, for sure! That's what friends are for! In good times and bad times, I'll be on your side forever more! That's what friends are for!” They belted. 

 

Victor nudged Belle lightly with his elbow. “They’re a better couple that he and Milah are, Huh?” He joked quietly, but apparently not quietly enough because the other woman sent him a glare. 

“Don’t even joke about it. He spends enough time at the drive-in lately, I’m afraid they’re actually doing it some nights.” Milah said taking a swig of cheap booze from her bottle.

Belle shrugged. “Whenever I go, Robert just calls him a tool or something and refuses to leave a tip.” 

“When do you go to the drive-in?” Milah asked raising her brow. “You don’t even have a licence.” 

Victor’s eyes rose comically high as he seemed to pick up on what Milah hadn’t. “Bobby takes you to see movies?!” He asked sort of in a hushed tone as to not draw the attention of the singers. 

“What?” Milah responded, a little disbelievingly with a hint of anger. 

Belle looked between the two of them, slowly nodding her head. “Yeah, he’s been taking me to horror nights every other week. I thought you knew?” She directed the second part to Milah specifically. 

The older girl furrowed her brows “No! I didn’t. He said he went alone.” She glared toward her boyfriend before her sharp eyes returned to the younger girl.

Belle felt nauseous. The look in Milah’s eyes matching that of a dog ready to attack. “N-Now, Milah…” Belle said trying to keep her voice level. “Please hear me out…” 

As Robert and Jefferson’s song came to a close the boys noticed the commotion going on between the two ladies and made to cross the living area to settle things. Jefferson hopped up over the couch, however paused there when he saw Milah’s fury. Robert went around the couch, ending up a wee bit closer to the commotion but also stopped short a few feet away. “Milah? What’s the matter, dear?” Robbie asked cautiously, voice wavering.

Milah’s eyes glared at her partner then landed on Jefferson. “Hatter! Has Robert been taking her to the drive-in?!” She practically shouted pointing towards Belle.

Jeff’s eyes flashed with fear and he nodded quickly. He began counting movies off on his fingers. “The Shining, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Scream, Nightmare on Elm Street, Silence of The Lambs, Jaws, IT…” he hummed, thinking quickly if there were anymore but he came up short. “Most the horror nights. Why?”

Victor chimed in with a shocked sounding “We all thought it was you he was pounding in the back of his Chevy at the drive-in, but no!” He laughed, taking the situation as a big joke. “It’s the girl, isn’t it?! Belle’s his side fling!” 

“What?!” Robert interjected, utterly baffled. “Where in the bloody hell’d you get that idea?!” 

Milah still pointing towards the Belle said “She just told me! Said ‘I thought you knew?’ What the hell?!” Her hands fell to her side balled into fists.

Robert’s eyes went wide, his own hands came up in front of him as if to protect himself and he took a step further away from his girlfriend. Wide eyes darted between the two young women, landing on his friend. “Belle?” He asked confusedly voice high with nerves. “What? Why?” 

Belle held up her hands in surrender as well and shook her head. “I-I didn’t say… okay, yes I did… but I wasn’t implying-” Milah’s furious eyes were back on her and they screamed for her to hurry it up. “I just said you didn’t have drive-in sex with Jefferson the times I’ve been there! I said nothing about you and me… doing that! This is just a big misunderstanding!” 

She bit her lower lip nervously and turned to face Milah fully “I absolutely did not mean to imply anything of that sort and I’m so, so sorry if it seemed like I did! Yes, he takes me to see the horrors, but it’s not like that at all! I-It started back in March, the day he told me you and him would be leaving for Vermont together. It became a regular thing that we go to horror night together… as friends.”

Robert nodded desperately. “Yes, yes! As she said! It’s purely platonic! You simply misinterpreted.” He flashed Milah a rather sad or perhaps even sorry seeming smile. “I wouldn’t do that to you… I’m no cheating bastard.” 

Milah looked between the two of them skeptically for a moment and took a deep breath. She visible calmed. “Alright, I’m sorry. I guess I’ve just always just been a little wary on your relationship with Belle, and I jumped to conclusions. A conclusion that Victor fuelled.” She glared towards her male friend. Whale simply shrugged. 

Belle frowned. “W-Wary of our relationship?” She stuttered because she was still rather shaken from all the yelling. “There’s never been anything to be wary of…” 

Milah crosses her arms, eyes rolling disbelievingly. “He buys you roses every Valentine’s Day, birthday, and that random day in June. Roses are the flower of love.” 

Belle shrugged. “The Valentine’s Day and Birthday roses are yellow. Yellow roses signify friendship.” 

Jefferson frowned. “Hey, why don’t I get friendship roses?” 

“You get friendship kicks in the arse, that’s why,” Robert told him,his tone tense. A signal for his to just shut the fuck up before things went bad again.

“Right…” 

“And the one in June?” Milah asked, eyes narrowed and foot tapping.

“Purple,” Robbie stated. “Well, lilac. Usually symbolizes enchantment…b-but for us, it’s just a reminder of how we met!” 

Belle sent a light smile to her friend, trying to lighten the mood again. “You know, I still don’t quite understand why you decided to speak to me then. I was barely a teen.”

He shrugged. “I was a troubled senior. A sweet, impressionable little freshman was like a beacon to me.” He teased. “Besides… I stopped for a cigarette there after helping out at the shop most nights anyway. It was on my way home. You were just there that night and you wouldn’t stop staring at me. Talking was the best option.” He cracked an awkward grin. 

Victor rolled his eyes with a smirk “Alright enough flirting, Bobby. You don’t want your girlfriend to get all jealous again.” Everyone sent a glare in his direction. “What? Too soon?” 

...

Things relatively calmed down after that. The boys sang some more goofy karaoke. Whale left at around one in the morning, and Jefferson about half an hour later. Belle helped Robert and Milah clean up the apartment for a while before Milah said she had to head back to her mom’s place to pack up some last minute things before they left the next morning. Robert said a quick goodbye, ensuring her multiple times that he’d be driving Belle home in no more than ten minutes. 

“Alright.” Milah sighed, finally deciding to trust her boyfriends words. “I’ll see you at nine, then?” 

“Aye. I’ll pick you up around then.” He responded 

She nodded “I’m sorry again, for earlier.”

“Ah, it’s alright. Just a misunderstanding. It’s fixed now.” Robert waved it off before kissing his girlfriend’s cheek. 

Milah and Belle exchange a very quick, awkward set of goodbyes, and then the older girl was out the door. 

Robert and Belle turned to each other and simply stared silently a long moment, before cracking into matching grins and laughing. Belle shook her head. “You know as dumb as that situation earlier was, I’m going to miss stuff like that.” She rubbed at the back of her neck. “Milah’s jealous yelling at us is such a large part of our friendship.” 

He nodded with a hum of agreement. “I think I’m just going to miss you in general, honestly.” His voice rumbled quietly. 

Belle met his eyes “Me too.” She bit her lower lip. “Will you be coming back? To visit, maybe?” 

He shrugged simply and leaned back against the wall, hands in his pockets “I don’t have much to come back for. I won’t have this place anymore,” he gestured around his apartment, the one he’d gotten a little over two years ago after graduating and being able to pick up more hours at his great-aunts’ shop. “And there’s no way I’ll be staying with my da’ ever again, so I can’t exactly come down for holidays.” 

She sighed. She’d kind of figured that out. “So I guess, this is the last time I’ll see you?” 

Another shrug “You’ll probably be heading to university yourself next year around this time. Then life will take us both wherever it chooses.” He gave her a small, sad, tight-lipped smile. “It’s fairly likely.” He concluded. 

Belle looked to the floor. This was really hard, saying goodbye to someone she cared about, knowing it was probably the last time she’d ever see them. Last time she’d had to do that was when her mother was sick, but Belle had been young and unknowing back then. “I don’t want to lose you.” She said quietly. “You’re my best friend.” 

He stepped forward in an instant and wrapped her up in a tight hug. “Me neither. You’re mine too, Belle. No matter how much longer I’ve known the others.” 

She hugged him closer than ever before and tried her absolute hardest not to cry, but when the tears started pricking her eyes and her throat tightened so painfully tight she couldn’t prevent a sob from escaping. He guided her to the couch and pulled her into his lap so they could still hold each other close. He soothed her by rubbing slow circles into her back as she cried. What would she do without him? Sure, she’d only known him a little more than three years, but he’d become so much for her in that time. Everything.

He was always around when she needed someone to talk to, or cry to, or even sit in complete silence with. They saw each other almost every day, two or three times a week at least, bare minimum. He knew exactly what to say and do when she was hurt, or angry, or upset, or just having a shitty day. When she was bored, he showed her how to have fun. He could cheer her up with just his smile. She loved him. He was her best friend and she loved him, but in a few hours he’d be leaving likely forever and she may or may not ever see him again. 

“Belle, sweetheart?” He asked after, interrupting her thoughts, voice low and gentle but with a gravelly roughness that told her this was hard for him too. 

She didn’t know what he wanted to tell her but the second she heard his voice she couldn’t stop herself from spilling what she’d been thinking. “I love you.” She told him, her voice no more than a whimper. 

She both felt and heard his shaky sigh. She wanted so very much for him to say ‘me too’ or even just ‘I know’ but it seemed like he dared to say nothing at all instead. His arms tightened around her small body and she felt him nuzzle his nose in her hair. 

They sat there for long minutes, her trying her best to cease her crying, and him trying his best not to start. The only sounds they heard beyond whimpering sobs was the hum of electricity and the obnoxious ever ticking of the analog clock that reminded them their time was withering away second by second. “I’m sorry.” He said, a soft, low, and almost broken sound that shattered the quiet around them. 

She pulled her face away from the crook of his neck and wiped at her eyes with her shirtsleeves to dry her tears. “Don’t be.” Her breath hitched as she calmed from her cries. “I understand.” She couldn’t bring herself to say more than a few words. Knowing they had so little time left made her feel like she could only say so much before her words would run out. It was the idea that, maybe if she said less, they’d have more time.

He leaned into her, his face tucked under her chin now and she felt the tears he’d been holding back soak onto her skin and leak their way towards her collar. He didn’t shake with sobs or let out any strangled noises that resembled crying, but Belle understood that he was hurting just as much as she was right now. He was just a little better at hiding it. She ran her her fingers through his hair, over his scalp, knowing that’s what soothed him best. 

The rhythmic tick-tocking in the background mingled with their breathing patterns and lulled them back into their minds with their racing yet repetitive thoughts about how they’ll miss the other person for another set of minutes before Robert stirred slightly when his leg began to fall asleep due to lack of proper blood flow. With a long sigh, he mumbled a soft “I’ve got to drive you home soon. It’s… well, it’s a lot passed curfew. Your father will be pissed.” 

Belle took a deep breath of his scent. Cinnamon, leather and cigarettes, with a hint of the natural musk of sweat from a long busy day. Him. She had to hold on to that smell as long as she could. She had to hold on to him as long as she could. “I don’t want to go home. Not yet.” She told him quietly. 

“Belle-“ He began, pulling a little away from her to look her in the eye, but she didn’t let him continue.

“Going home means saying goodbye. Saying goodbye means you’re gone.” She told him. “I can’t go home yet. Don’t make me go home, Robbie. Please?” 

“You have to go home, Belle. I need to rest before I leave tomorrow.” He said lightly. “Trust me, I don’t want to say goodbye to you either, but we have to.” 

She bit her lower lip as she briefly thought over her next words. They probably weren’t a good idea, but she couldn’t stop herself from asking. “Can’t I stay the night?” 

He went still, his mind obviously not knowing how to process her words. “No.” He said, voice gravelly. “I don’t think you can.” 

“Oh…” she said “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“ 

“Hush.” He told her. “I-I know, Belle, but I just-“ He sighed shaking his head. “It’s not a good idea for you to stay. My leaving will only be harder for both of us if we try to hold on to each other any longer. We have to get you home.” 

She nodded slowly. “I understand. Alright.” 

 

...

He drove her home after that, walked her to her door and rolled his eyes when she realized she didn’t have her keys which meant they’d have to knock and wake her father up. They waited silently until they heard the man’s footsteps approached on the opposite side of the door. 

Just before the door swung open, Robert pressed a light kiss to Belle’s forehead. Something he just had to do at least once before leaving her probably forever. “Have a good life, Belle.” He said quietly as the door opened to reveal a very groggy and not very impressed Moe French. 

Belle felt her eyes prick tears again. “You too, Robbie. You too.” 

He began to back away, gave a little wave towards both Belle and her father. “Bye Belle...” He managed to say without his voice completely breaking. 

“Goodbye.” Belle croaked out. He hopped in his truck and drove off and Belle was left with her emotions and her cranky father who only just barely understood why she was home so late and why she was crying as if someone had just died. 

 

…

She woke up the next morning a little too late, at ten, and felt like death. Her best friend was gone. He’d left town around an hour ago. She didn’t know if she’d ever see him again. She went downstairs to check the mailbox and her heart clenched when she found a bouquet of thirteen roses. Six yellow, six lilac, one blue, right in the centre. It’s meaning was of deep friendship. The lavender roses in this specific situation representing them, their friendship and their memories, and the blue meant that though they could not see or reach each other any longer, they’d never leave their minds. 

 

Belle tried not to let herself think that the blue could also hint towards an unattainable love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Déjà vu   
> Belle has been in this place before! 
> 
> Also more asshole ‘can’t-get-a-hint’ Gaston! Sorry not sorry

Belle headed down Maine street StoryBrooke with her Granny’s takeaway in hand and her mind going a mile a minute thinking about something. Well, actually, someone. The man, in the diner, with Neal. Everything about him was so familiar, yet so far away from her recognition, but she could no longer push her suspicion down after what she’d seen today. 

His order. ‘The usual’. Burger, fries, iced tea- now with whiskey. 

His eyes. A brilliant amber that drew her attention, a sharpness that pierced her heart, but a soothing hot-cocoa warmth behind it all. 

His accent, though tame from many, many years spent in America, had an undeniable Scottish lilt to it. A brogue of which Belle was familiar with from long ago. 

She spotted her old reading bench along the side of the building and with a smile, headed over to sit herself down. She opened up her takeaway bag and began plucking up fries and bringing them to her mouth to eat. Though this wasn’t the most ideal place to eat her lunch, it would do perfectly. It wasn’t inside the shop with Gaston, and she had memories here. 

She pulled her copy of Macbeth from her purse to read through again as she ate. She started from the beginning, not quite remembering where she’d left off the last time she’d read it, but her attention quickly deviated back to that man. 

Neal had said the man he was with was his father and weeks before Emma had told Belle that Neal’s father was a ‘Mr. Gold.’ The idea that that man and her old best friend were the same people was more likely than she’d ever thought it could be, and yet, she was unsure on whether she wanted it all to be true or not.

She decided to pick up her burger and unwrap it so it could be eaten. Munching on it, she wondered that if her suspicion was correct, and the man in the diner was indeed her friend Robert Gold, had he recognized her? Did he know who she was? Sure, both Ruby and Neal had very blatantly called her ‘Belle’ but that didn’t necessarily mean he’d automatically recognize or remember who she is.

Shit, there was a thought. What if he didn’t remember her? What if he’d completely forgotten those three and a half years? Or worse, what if he recognized her, remembered her, but just didn’t care? What they had was long ago in the past. Absolute history now. What if he thought it was pointless to try and regain what they once had? 

She finished her lunch and tossed her garbage into a nearby bin. With a glance down at her watch, she concluded she still had around thirty-five minutes until her break ended. Now was an excellent time to read a good old classic. 

Her eyes darted across the street to see Neal running up to meet Emma. It appeared lunch with his father had come to an end and he was a free boy once again. She watched as the two young teens greeted each other with a hug and a smile tugged at her lips when Neal excitedly told his girlfriend about something Belle couldn’t hear. She watched as he took Emma’s hand and tugged her across the street, passing Belle where she sat, presumably towards where Neal lived to show her something cool. Neal shot Belle a wave and a wink as he ran past and Belle wasn’t quite sure what it was meant to tell her. She shrugged it off and decided to get down to reading. 

For the first couple minutes, Belle found herself feeling a bit restless. She kept losing her place or zoning out, and on more than one occasion, she found herself glancing towards the entrance to Granny’s diner for no real reason. She’d simply shook her head and tried to continue on. 

She’d gotten maybe ten pages in and was just falling back into her usual reading groove when the click of a lighter on her left disturbed her. Her heart hammered in her chest as her mind recognized this situation. Her head turned to the side, her gaze lifting to see what stood not too far from her. 

A suit jacket back was flat against the brick of the building, an Armani clad leg propped up against the wall as he leaned against it, a gold-handed cane was propped up against the wall next to him. His brownish hair was long, waving down to his shoulders in a messy, adorable, but also, undeniably attractive way. He held a bouquet of twelve multicoloured roses, their colours yellow, lilac, and pink in one hand, and was shoving a lighter into his trouser pocket with the other. 

She briefly eyed the flowers he held. Twelve. An arrangement meant for a woman he adored. The colours telling a story of an enchanting lady friend he’d liked a great deal. A glimpse of red caught her attention and yes- the yellow flowers’ outer petals were red at the edges. He’d either began to fall in love with the previously mentioned friend or hoped the friendship could blossom into love.

Her eyes wandered to his face and stopped on his lips as he brought his cigarette to them for a drag. She smiled, however small. Smoking was still certainly something she shouldn’t really find attractive, but she still found the action alluring in that same weird way she had twenty years ago. She watched as the corner of his mouth twisted up into a knowing smirk.

“Want one?” 

She bit her lower lip, eying him over to take in as much as she could. She couldn’t help but match his smirk. “You know she won’t like that it’s not a perfect dozen.” 

He took another puff and chuckled lightly. “Then it’s a damn good thing you’re getting all twelve this time, Belle.” 

 

She blinked once. Twice. Three times, but for the life of her couldn’t quite figure out what he meant. “Pardon?”

He shook his head and simply offered her the bouquet. She hesitantly accepted it, brought it to her chest so the petals brushed her nose and smiled softly when their fragrance reached her. She admired their colours and read their story in her mind again. “What took you so long?” She asked almost too quietly to be heard. 

“I could ask you the same question. I’ve been here for the last eleven years or so. Figured it’d be a better place to raise my son.” 

She shrugged. “The university offered me a job when I graduated. In the library.” She shook her head. “But I meant for this. I’ve been home quite a while now.” Her brows furrowed as she remembered standing outside the closed library. “We’ve talked before today too. The library?” 

He ran a hand through his hair in a nervous sort of way and he took a final drag from his cigarette before putting it out. “I was in disbelief. When Neal came running home from the Nolan’s one night telling me ‘Papa, your Belle’s in town!’ Well, I didn’t know what to think. So I told myself it wasn’t you.” He looked her way and caught her eye. “What about you? You’ve been here how long and you didn’t come to find me?” 

She blushed, biting her bottom lip and brought her gaze towards the ground. “Similar situation. I actually met Neal the day I came back. He’d messed something up with Emma and came running to the shop just after closing in a panic. I gave him one of these…” she pointed to one of the pink roses in her bouquet. “He ran off telling me if a man in a suit asked, I didn’t see him because Emma was more important than his science homework.” 

They both simultaneously let out a short breath of amusement from their noses, he turned to face her, still leaning against the wall for support and Belle went on. “When I saw him and Emma a week or so later and asked if his father had punished him for running from his responsibilities, the names ‘Mr. Gold’ and ‘Man who runs StoryBrooke’ were dropped and, well, I didn’t know what to think so I summed it up as a coincidence.” She eyed him up carefully before capturing his eyes again. “I didn’t want to get my hopes up, because if I was wrong, My heart would probably break all over again.” 

“Oh, Belle…” any remnants of his previous smile dropped and now it was his turn to look away. “I’m sorry.” It looked like his mind was a million miles away, shuffling through hundreds of things he wished to say. He never got to say them, however, because Belle decided to make light of the situation. 

She packed her book back into her bag, stood up and took a few steps towards him. “Hey, now, it’s alright.” She said to draw his attention. “You don’t have to be. I know why you had to leave, it was important and I can’t exactly be too upset by that. Especially when I’m the one who stayed away so long. Besides,” She smiled up to him. “I wouldn’t trade this reunion for anything. It’s absolutely perfect.” 

His eyes found her face. “Well then, how about we add to it instead?” He offered. She simply rose a brow at him and prompted him to go on. “I’ll take you to the drive-in tonight. They still have horror nights, and now there’s a whole bunch of films we’ve yet to see together.” 

A smirk found its way back up to play at her lips again. “Will you be bringing me home before curfew this time?” 

His brows furrowed in mock confusion, the only clue that it wasn’t genuine was the twitch of his own smirk threatening to make itself known. “But I thought you’d rather like to stay the night?” 

She gasped, jokingly or genuinely, she wasn’t quite sure herself and she felt her cheeks heat up with an intense blush. “Robbie?!” 

He chuckled. “Just a quip. Not serious.” She saw a spark of something she couldn’t quite place within his amber eyes. “But I am rated R, Belle, you know that.”

“Oh, Hush.” She told him, hiding her face behind her bouquet. “Pick me up at eight?” 

“Seven thirty.” He argued

“Forty-five?” She offered 

“Deal.” He gave a curt nod. “Where’re you staying?” 

“My father’s.”

She couldn’t help but giggle as he visibly cringed. He sighed through his nose. “So I assume that curfew is a must then?” He joked lightly. “He’s still not much of a fan of me.” 

Her shoulders bobbed with a short shrug. “I’m a grown woman now. I’ll make my own decisions.” She took half a step closer and her hand reached out to roam over his suit jacket to rest on his shoulder. His eyes darted to her lips and she sucked her lower one in between her teeth. “And I’ve always been quite a big fan of yours.” 

Her heart did a flip when his hand tentatively reached forward to brush against her cheek. Her mind sang many cloudy fractured tunes as they inched closer to each other. They got close, so close. She’d felt his breath against her lips, smelled his cinnamon and cigarette scent stronger than ever, but before they could get any closer both of their attentions were drawn towards the flash of a camera. 

Belle broke away from their almost-kiss to look to the man holding up his iPhone. A lazy smile planted on his features and a fine top-hat rested on his head. She squinted her eyes trying to recognize who the waistcoat-wearing photographer was, but the answer was barked from her left. “Jefferson! You better delete that!”. 

The other man laughed. “Oh, Hell no, Bobby! That was too precious!” Jefferson leaned against the wall on his side of the street, smile not wavering. “Now don’t stop on my watch! C’mon Gold, kiss her!” 

Belle looked between the two of them, before killing the moment even more with a soft “The last time I saw the both of you, he was pretending to fuck you.” She snickered with a shake of her head. 

Gold amusedly rolled his eyes before glaring across the street to the other man. He’d ruined the moment and would pay for it later. 

———

Belle was quite glad that when she told Robert she’d have to return to work he insisted he come along and followed her inside the shop. It was quite comical to see the look on Gaston’s face when he came from the back to see the man who runs StoryBrooke standing next to her. 

In detail of what had happened was the little bell rang above the door as they entered the shop and Belle called out a quick. “I’m back!” To notify her coworker she’d returned.

From the back room, she heard him immediately start going off about whatever he’d been talking about before she’d left again. “Ah, so as I was saying earlier, can you fucking believe the nerve of that bitch!? How dare she say I’m ‘not what she’s looking for’? I’m what every girl is looking for!”

Belle rolled her eyes and caught the amused look on Gold’s face as she did so. She barely contained a smile as she hopped up to sit on the counter’s edge, her bouquet set down on her left. “Obviously not, if she doesn’t want you.” She supplied to the conversation. Robert could be seen biting his inner cheek to prevent himself from chuckling at her comment. He leaned against the counter on her right, closest to where the entrance to the back room was. 

“Pfft, oh come on Belle!” Gaston’s voice sounded again. “I’m everything a girl could possibly want and more!” 

“Unfortunately the ‘more’ are all things that bring down your desirability.” She dissed pulling her phone from her pocket and unlocking it. She opened the messages app and handed it off to Gold, prompting him to give her his number. 

Gaston could be heard laughing. “You know Belle, I know you don’t really mean any of that. You can stop playing hard to get.” 

“Trust me, I’m not playing any games,” Belle responded dully as Robert took her phone and started inputting his digits. He smirked and turned so she couldn’t see the screen as he started to do something else with her phone. She rolled her eyes at him now, but that’s all. She trusted him not to do anything she wouldn’t agree with. 

“So,” The man in the back room pause and Belle heard his locker close and lock. “You’ll come back to my place one of these nights then?” 

Gold furrowed his brows, glaring towards the doorway to the backroom, he even took time to V his fingers in the direction, a European equivalent to the middle finger he’d done since childhood, and Belle had to try her hardest not to giggle at the sight. “No, thank you.” She replied to the man on the other side of the wall as a few more things were tapped on her screen before the phone was shut off and passed back to her. She heard Robert’s phone ping in his pocket which probably meant he’d sent himself a text. He took it out, angled it away from her and started tapping again.

“I wasn’t aware that it was Opposite Day.” Gaston joked poorly. 

“It’s not. I have other plans.” She started, rolling her eyes.

“Cancel them. You’ll have more fun screaming my name.” He said it in such a casual manner, as if he was so sure of himself, that Belle nearly felt the need to gag. “You really should consider my offer. I can tell you need someone to help you unwind and I’m your best candidate.” 

“You know, comments like those could be considered sexual harassment, right?” Belle stated plainly. Her phone vibrated in her hand as Robbie pocketed his again.

“Don’t be so uptight. C’mon, let me take you out tonight. Dinner?” Was Gaston really still trying? She sighed quietly and thought about what she could say. 

“There’s actually another guy I plan to see tonight,” Belle said with a small, fond smile towards Robert. His eyes glanced towards her phone and he raised a brow. He wanted her to look at it. She opened her phone back up to see what had been done and blushed slightly at what she saw.

He was too sweet, really. He’d set his contact name to three heart emojis, yellow, pink and purple. He’d texted himself «‘You’re my everything’-March 2001 ‘I love you’- August 2001 » And responded back with « As you’re mine. I love you too. » her smile stayed as she sent him back a single red heart, hoping it would be enough to express how she felt about what he’d done.

“Doll, you don’t know any other guys.” Her smile fell when she heard Gaston’s voice again. “Certainly not our age, who’s single. Then again those factors never stopped you before did they?” There were a few sounds that suggested he was actually doing work back there. A box being dropped onto something, glass vases clinking against each other.

“What are you getting on about?” Belle asked growing increasingly annoyed with where this conversation was going. She knew exactly what he was trying to say. 

“Really Belle? You’re still gonna deny that?” Gaston grunted, presumably as he lifted another box. “That dude you were always with? Pedo guy, Richard or whatever. You were banging him and everybody fucking knew it! Even his girlfriend did! That’s why she was fucking around with the sailor’s son!” 

Belle sighed heavily. “I’ve never fucked Robert.” She repeated for the umpteenth time in her life, watching the man mentioned tense and look at her with emotions she couldn’t quite place behind his eyes. Something like concern or worry, maybe even dread. “He was my best friend and, yes, I loved him,” She admitted for the first time to anyone other than the just man himself. “But I never slept with a guy. Contrary to popular belief he probably would’ve run away if I tried. He was afraid to even say the word ‘sex’ around me.” She chuckled lightly when she noticed his cheeks reddening. She composed herself quickly. “Besides I was underage back then. It would’ve been wrong at the time. I think we both knew that and kept it in mind.” 

“Bullshit!” They heard Gaston’s set another box down roughly. “If you weren’t messing around with him, you surely would’ve been going out with me!” His footsteps could be heard approaching. 

Belle crossed her arms. “Are you really so conceited that you think the only reason a girl wouldn’t go for you is because she’s already getting good action?”

“So you admit he’s good but you never fucked him? Yeah, okay, whatever babe…” his voice was sarcastic as he came around the corner. “I bet he had a small cock!” The younger man said before his eyes landed on Mr. Gold, who although red-faced, was smirking amusedly towards Gaston. Gaston’s eyes went wide as dinner plates, and his jaw dropped quicker than a bolt of lightning. He stared quietly for a moment before glaring towards Belle. “You could’ve told me the damn landlord was here…” 

Robert chuckled as he stood upright, facing Gaston, he planted two hands on his cane firmly before him. “Oh, but where’s the fun in that? “ He looked the younger over, straight-faced, eyes taking his height and build as a means to intimidate. “It’s always fun to overhear sexual harassment in the workplace.”

It obviously had the desired effect as Gaston took a step back. “N-now, it’s… it's not really like that, believe me! I-I was just joking around with her…” 

Belle bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing at the turn this situation had taken already. “Gaston, you remember my old friend, Robert Gold, don’t you?” 

Belle hadn’t thought Gaston’s eyes could get any wider but apparently, she’d been very wrong. She watched as the colour drained from her coworkers face as he realized all that he’d said had not only been heard by the man who practically owned the town but also that that man was the one he’d been talking ill about seconds before.“Oh shit…” he said. 

“Indeed.” Gold hissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go and this story is complete! 
> 
> But those of you who’ve grown to love this verse will be pleased to know I am planning a sequel! If anyone has any prompts or ideas I’d be please to hear them down in the comments! Anything you want to see if these two goofballs? Anything from their pasts you’d like to see cleared up? Tell me, please! I greatly appreciate your input! :D


	7. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Robbie’s movie date after they reunite

A few hours after being reunited with her old best friend, Belle found herself bickering with her father on her way out of the door as her date waited standing outside his Cadillac. She rolled her eyes as she once again repeated the words “Papa, I’ll be fine! It’s just Robbie taking me to go see a movie like the old times.” 

“Petal, this is Mr. Gold taking you to the drive-in. There’s a difference.” Her father said from his position on the front porch, blocking her way. “Really Belle, it’s a risky endeavour. I won’t let you go and get yourself hurt!” 

Belle crossed her arms and huffed out a sigh. “Robert won’t hurt me. Trust me, I know what I’m getting myself into.” 

“Oh, I don’t know about that Miss French. Maybe you should listen to your father.” Robert called from his position by the road. “What if I’m dangerous?” 

Belle sent him a smirk. “What if I am?” The response she got was a chuckle, an attempt at a wolf-whistle and she shook her head, giggling lightly “Oh shut up!” 

Her father looked between the two of them, worry flashing over his features and Belle smiled softly at him. “Papa, really, I’m thirty-three, I’ll be fine. I’ll be home before midnight and I’ll tell you all about it. Now, please may I go? You’re going to make us late…” 

Moe let out a heavy sigh of defeat as he stepped out of the way so his daughter could go on her date. Belle thanked him quickly and kissed his cheek goodbye, told him not to worry because the stress wasn’t good on his heart before practically skipping her way towards Robert and his shining 91-92 model Cadillac. 

Gold opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in. No more than a moment later he was in his seat, buckled in, the engine started, and they were on their way. It wasn’t much longer after that when she found them sitting in the parking lot of the drive-in, watching a remake of an older movie based off a Stephen King novel of the same name. Belle hadn’t cared much to remember which one exactly as she was there to reconnect with Robert, not to actually watch the film... 

Belle yawned lightly “The book was better.” She said simply, approximately twenty minutes in. 

Robert hummed in agreement. “It often is these days. The older film was better as well.” 

Belle shrugged, arms crossed in front of her. “I never saw the older one. Not sure I want to.”

“Fair enough.”

They watched on for another short couple minutes until Belle grew a little bored and decided, talking would be a better way to pass the time. “So you’re a father now.” she began. “What’s that like?” 

“Good. Neal’s my light these days. He makes everything so much better. He’s such a good lad too. I’m proud of him.”

Belle gave him a sad smile. “Yeah? He seems like a really sweet boy. You’ve raised him well.” 

He nodded curtly. “Aye, and I did it all myself.” 

“His mother’s not in the picture?” She couldn’t help but ask because she was curious. 

He growled, baring his teeth at an unpleasant thought. “Milah may have birthed him, but he’ll never be her son. She walked out around a decade ago. I have full custody and he wants nothing to do with her, as do I.” 

“I take that it wasn’t a good break up?” 

He shrugged. “No idea, she never said anything. We moved back here one summer. A month later she’s packing a suitcase and leaving on Killian Jones’ ship and we haven’t seen or heard from her since.” 

Belle recognized that name and after a moment, it clicked in her mind. “The guy who was at the going away party! Oh my god, Robert, she-”

“Aye, I know. I was a daft fool for not seeing it back then. A horrid relationship in general.” He shook his head. “At least I got something good out of it all.” 

Belle nodded understandingly. “Neal’s a lot like you. I think that’s for the best. A mini Milah would be hell.” 

“Aside from physical attributes, he’s all me. She would’ve ruined him had she stuck around. Even if it’s been a little difficult, I’m glad to be rid of her.”

“You’re doing great.” 

He shrugged, met her eyes, and flashed a small smile. “I‘m trying. That’s all a parent’s really got to do.”

They fell into silence once more, eyes dropping and roaming elsewhere as they were whisked back into their own minds. The quiet was familiar and comfortable even if it was a bit awkward. The movie played in the background but neither was truly paying attention. For a moment it felt like nothing had changed; like they never lost any time with each other. 

A loud shrill scream rang out and caused Belle to almost jump out of her skin as she hadn’t been expecting it. Robbie’s hand reached for her shoulder immediately to comfort. At the contact their eyes met again, his familiar amber orbs sparkling with care and concern for her and Belle decided she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed him. 

She unbuckled her seat belt and slid herself closer to him. He blinked a few times, uncertain and his brow arching curiously. She sighed, leaning in ever so slightly more. He caught on, eyes darkening slightly as he inched himself closer as well. 

Their lips met tentatively for a small sipping kiss, and then another. His hand replaced itself from her shoulder to cup her cheek. Her own slipped to the nape of his neck, fingers playing with his long, soft strands of hair. Their third kiss was longer, slower and they allowed themselves to relax and melt into each other. 

Feeling daring, Belle took a chance to escalate things and swiped her tongue over his lower lip and he gladly responded, lips parting and his tongue mingling with hers. They grew bolder together, their slow-dance turning riskier as they explored each other’s mouths. Soft pants against lips, the occasional bumping of teeth and soft nips became their world for what must’ve felt like hours but in truth was less than a few minutes.

Belle nipped at his lower lip as she pulled away for air and he responded with a soft little growl. “If we keep at it, you’re gonnae be the death of me, Woman…” his accent was thick with what Belle could only read as desire. 

She gave him one last quick little peck before nestling herself against his chest, nose tucking against his neck. She felt his hand hesitate as he embraced her close. She breathed him in and smiled lightly. “You still smell like home.” Even without his leather jacket. 

He chuckled lightly at the memory and hugged her a little firmer. “Is that a good thing?” 

She hummed her approval. “I missed my home. I missed you.” 

“I missed you as well, sweetheart.” Another strong squeeze of his arms. He kissed the top of her head. “Are you free say, Tuesday at six?” 

“I could be. Ariel could close up shop that day. Why?” She asked. 

“Would you like to come over for dinner with Neal and I?” 

She smiled brightly. “I’d absolutely love to! It’s a date.”

They cuddled in Gold's front seat like a couple of teenagers again, minds racing in their own respects. They’d make up for lost time together. They’d get to know each other again and have fun again. They were together at long last and they couldn’t be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I really, really loved working on this story! I remember spending many sleepless nights planning, writing, and revising each chapter. Both my editor and I were very happy with the final product and I hope you readers were too! :)
> 
> As mentioned in the notes of chapter 6 I would like to make a sequel of SIUK that deals with Belle making a proper life for herself in StoryBrooke and with her boyfriend and his son however I really need your help!   
> I have ideas and a storyline planned but I really want to know what you guys want to see and know. Any questions you’d like answers to? Anything you’d like me to go more in depth about? Were there side characters you’d like to see more of? Anything from the show you’d like me to incorporate into this verse? Please mention them in the comments, I would very much like to hear what you’re thinking! :) 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and joining me on this journey! Hope you had a great time! <3 
> 
> -Trash


End file.
